Solo nosotros
by Black Rose -IMZ
Summary: —¿Nos recuerdas? Yo sí. Cada noche. Nos recuerdo jóvenes y felices, sonrientes y esperanzados. Nos recuerdo enamorados. —¿Y qué crees que nos pasó? —No lo sé... simplemente no lo sé.
1. Prólogo: Ruleta de recuerdos

**Hace tiempo (no recuerdo cuanto, dos años tal vez) escribí una pequeña historia para una prima; esa prima, la subió aquí bajo el nombre de "El secreto de la Maestra".**

 **Sinceramente, un asco.**

 **Mal narrada, trama demasiado simple y superficial, temática muy sexualizada… Y ahora me pregunto, con la soga justa al cuello, "¡¿Por qué carajos escribí algo así?!". El problema, creo, no fue la temática, sino mis hormonas de pendeja entrando en la pubertad que, en aquel entonces, habrán de haber llegado a China ida y vuelta.**

 **Todavía lo hacen, pero no es tema de debate.**

 **La pibita esta, luego de hincharme las pelotas con la pinche historia, decidió que se aburrió y la dejó… ¡LA DEJÓ!... y yo me quedó con media historia entre manos…**

 **La dejé.**

 **Me olvidé.**

 **La muy perra ni crédito me había dado; vaya prima.**

 **Y hace unos días, investigando en Wikipedia (así, re intelectual) encontré algo que me llamó la atención… Y que devolvió esta historia a mi cabeza.**

 **Y me dije; ¿por qué no? La mitad está escrita y sinceramente, la trama me gusta (bueno, quitándole el sexo en exceso y el puterío). Así que, ¡Aquí la tienen! "El secreto de la Maestra 2.0"… Ok,no.**

 **El trasfondo es similar. El conflicto no varía demasiado (la muerte de su familia). Pero un poco más pensada, más elaborada y mejor narrada. Motivos más sólidos que empujen a los personajes a actuar como lo hacen. O tal vez no, pero ese es mi punto de vista. Ustedes serán quienes me critiquen a diestra y siniestra.**

 **Tal vez se pierdan un poco al principio, puesto que hay ligeros cambios, pero se explicará lo necesario (y todo aquello que me pregunten) en el primer capítulo. Por el momento…**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Prólogo.**

 _Ruleta de recuerdos._

—¿Mamá… ¿Papá?

La voz de la cachorra tiembla, vacilante. Sus pequeños pies avanzan de puntillas por el extenso pasillo, deteniéndola de vez en cuando. Su cuerpo reacciona al mínimo sonido, se mantiene alerta, y su nariz se arruga ante el aroma metálico y dulzón en el aire.

La casa está en silencio. Demasiado.

¿Dónde está su mamá?... ¿Dónde están sus tías, sus tíos?... ¿Dónde está su papá?...

Con el estómago revuelto y un ligero temblor en sus bigotes, asoma el rostro por el marco de la puerta del despacho de su madre; oscuro. Las velas están apagadas y las cortinas ondean en el ventanal abierto. En el suelo, hay dos bultos. Uno grande y otro más pequeño. El aroma metálico proviene de ellos y la cachorra, curiosa como cualquier niña de tres años, no teme entrar a investigar… ¿Qué puede ser?

Un paso… dos… avanza a cuatro patas. Sigilosa, procura no hacer ruido, tal como su tío le ha enseñado. _Es un juego._ Como cuando su papá escondía "tesoros" por la casa para que ella los encontrara, como cuando sus primos le enseñaron a acechar a aquellas mariposas. Quiere pensar que es un juego más. Sí, eso debe ser.

Pero los bultos no son solo bultos.

Un paso… dos… su rabo serpentea en el aire, sus ojitos miran curiosos la oscuridad a su alrededor. Otro paso y entonces, algo húmedo. Baja la mirada. El estómago se le revuelve y con cierto asco, descubre que el suelo está lleno de eso.

Tiembla. No sabe por qué, pero el miedo la llena. Sus instintos le dicen que debe temer, que es peligroso. Sigue con la mirada aquel rastro viscoso, lento y precavida, con el temblor ya presente en todo su cuerpo.

Un alarido, fuerte y agudo, le desgarra la garganta.

No quiere ver.

Cierra los ojos.

Se siente mareada.

Cuando vuelve a ver, todo ha desaparecido… ya no está en la casa, no está en la oscuridad. Todo a su alrededor es luminoso y bonito. Hace calor, el sol del medio día le caldea la piel expuesta y el cálido viento de verano se cuela entre su pelaje. Se encuentra en una calle. Ya no huele metálico, ni dulce, y la imagen de los cadáveres desaparece. No lo recuerda.

— _¿Tigresa?_

La voz de un niño pronuncia su nombre.

Se encuentra agazapada en un tejado, está escondida y de la nada, como un pensamiento casual, recuerda que se encuentra en el Valle de la Paz.

— _Tigresa, ¿Dónde estás?_

Es otro niño.

Sus orejas siguen el sonido de ambos. Corren. Uno de ellos a cuatro patas. El otro, con pasos torpes y pesados, en dos. Por instinto, se agazapa contra el tejado de aquella casa y encorva la espalda. No quiere que la encuentren, pero en sus ojos no hay miedo, solo diversión. Está jugando. Es un juego.

— _Ya la perdiste, tonto_ —reclama el segundo niño.

— _Pero… Acabo de verla por aquí._

A Tigresa le resulta tierna la forma en que el primer niño se queja.

Asoma su rostro por el borde del tejado; ellos están en la calle, a algunos metros de altura. Un leopardo y un panda, no mucho mayores que ella. Y de la nada, sabe que quiere asustarlos. Sus patas traseras la impulsan y ella salta, sin miedo, a sabiendas que aquella altura no la lastimará, para caer sobre ambos cachorros…

Lo último que escucha, es el rugido del leopardo y un chillido por parte del panda. Ella ríe… y la imagen de un par de ojos verdes le acompaña cuando todo empieza a dar vueltas.

¿En qué momento ha cerrado los ojos?

Todo se vuelve oscuro.

Parpadea.

Ya no está en el valle y su cuerpo se siente raro; distinto. Ya no es una niña. Se siente tranquila. Su corazón late despacio, calmo, y sus ojos se sienten pesados y adormilados.

Está en una cama, se percata. Está en una cama y no está sola. Junto a ella, duerme un macho. _El panda._ De la nada, sabe que se llama Po. Alza la mirada, a sabiendas de lo que encontrará —porque no es la primera vez que duerme con él, porque ha despertado a su lado tantas veces que no puede contarlas— y una tierna sonrisa le curva los labios al ver el semblante relajado de Po.

Se siente… bien. En paz. El brazo de él alrededor de su cintura, la manera en que sus cuerpos se amoldan. Siente deseos de jamás apartarse. Sus dedos pasean por el pecho del oso, acaricia sin pudor, y lentamente sube hasta su cuello. Delinea el contorno de su barbilla y sigue por su mejilla, con toda la libertad del mundo.

Una risilla florece en sus labios.

La certeza de que no debería estar durmiendo allí la invade como un cosquilleo dulce y divertido en su pecho. _Hemos dedobedecido al maestro Shifu,_ se dice, pícara, y la rebeldía le hace sentir joven y plena. Es solo una adolescente, no tiene más de quince años. Delinea con sus dedos los delgados labios del panda y una sonrisa le advierte que él también está despierto.

El murmullo de las sábanas es todo lo que llena el cuarto cuando él, lento y perezoso, gira en la cama para quedar de frente a ella. Sus rostros tan cerca que ella puede sentir el ligero roce de los labios cuando él, en un susurro, le confieza:

— _Te amo._

Tigresa sabe que jamás ha sido tan feliz como en ese momento, sabe que jamás lo será.

No responde.

Está tan contenta, tan embriagada por aquel sentimiento nuevo, que no escucha los pasos que se acercan por el pasillo. Rápido y fuertes. De repente, la puerta se abre…

Pero antes de alcanzar a ver a quien quiera que haya irrumpido el cuarto, la oscuridad vuelve a rodearla y todo a su alrededor da vueltas. No ve nada.

Cae… cae…y cae. Da vueltas. Todo pasa muy rápido. Hay imágenes. Más recuerdos. Sus padres… amigos… un beso, su primer beso… una discusión… una carta… Una cita. Un festival. Música, risas, danza… está bailando. La música se escucha lejana, propio de un sueño, y su propia risa le llena los oídos.

Con los ojos cerrados, con una ancha sonrisa en sus labios pintados con carmín por primera vez en su vida, gira sobre sus propios pies. Una mano grande sujeta la suya, le hace dar vueltas. Y ella se siente plena, se siente feliz y viva. Se siente eufórica, jadeando, agotada y encendida al mismo tiempo. No quiere parar.

Abre los ojos.

Frente a ella, un par de ojos verdes le observan con cariño. Su compañero también ríe.

— _Te ves hermosa._

Y ella, incapaz de formular alguna palabra sin jadear, se abalanza a besar aquellos labios que considera suyos.

El recuerdo desaparece. Otro le sigue. La música desaparece y su risa es sustituida por un sonido que jamás en su vida había hecho antes. Siente calor. Su espalda se hunde en una superficie blanca y labios devoran los suyos. Un beso apasionado, de esos que se dan los adultos. Se siente grande y al mismo tiempo, se siente tímida.

— _Espera_ —murmura.

Sus manos están sobre el pecho de su compañero. Lo detiene. Duda, ¿es eso correcto?

Él, que está sobre ella, se detiene más no se aparta. Los labios ahora besan su mejilla, su mandíbula, y bajan por su cuello. La caricia la estremece.

— _Espera… —_ su voz pierde fuerza— _, Po…_

— _No te lastimaré —_ promete él— _, seré cuidadoso. Solo… déjame._

El recuerdo desaparece en un mar de caricias y respiraciones agitadas. Tigresa cede. Se deja amar y ella ama con todo su corazón. Da y recibe. Confía en Po…

Cierra los ojos y la oscuridad vuelve a llevársela. _¿Cuándo se detendrá?_ El sentimiento se debilita…el calor se vuelve frío… y entonces, se siente triste. Triste y traicionada.

Su pecho se encoje y un sollozo llena sus oídos.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra acurrucada en el suelo. La espalda afirmada en una pared, las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho. Está llorando y sus mejillas se sienten húmedas, su vista empañada por las lágrimas. Frente a ella, se yergue una joven serpiente de ojos celestes. _Víbora…_ El nombre aparece en su mente.

Víbora la observa con tristeza, con compasión, y al mismo tiempo con reproche. Dice algo, pero Tigresa no escucha. Está nerviosa, alterada. Su cuerpo tiembla y una vez más, el terror llena su pecho y no le deja respirar. Duele. Duele física y emocionalmente. Su primera desilusión. Lo ha dado todo y se siente vacía, una cáscara. Se siente utilizada.

— _Debes calmarte…_

— _¡No puedo!_ —chilla. Pero, ¿qué pasa? No entiende. Es como si alguien más manejase su cuerpo, sus acciones—. _¡No puedo calmarme, no en este momento!..._

Y sus labios se siguen movimiento, sigue vociferando… pero no escucha qué.

— _Tigresa, no estás sola._

Solo quiere que aquel dolor se detenga, quiere dejar de llorar, quiere que los hipidos dejen de ahogarla. Se lleva las manos al rostro. Llora. No tiene consuelo, está convencida de que está sola. Cierra los ojos… _No más…_ no quiere más, quiere irse, ya ha visto demasiado, ya ha recordado lo suficiente… _No más, por favor._ Entonces, una zarpa se posa en su mejilla, la acaricia. Tacto frío, áspero pero delicado. Tacto no deseado, pero sí necesitado. Alza la mirada y ya no es Víbora quien está frente a ella.

Aquel leopardo la observa sin expresión alguna. El mismo leopardo del valle, solo que ya no es un niño. Al igual que ella, ha crecido. Sus ojos ambarinos, profundos, cálidos. La miran con ternura, con algo que Tigresa no conoce y al cual no puede ponerle nombre… O que conoce, pero no quiere aceptar.

 _Tai Lung._ Él vuelve a acariciarle la mejilla y con su mano libre, le ofrece una taza de té.

— _Bebe —_ le pide, con voz ronca y suave—. _Es para que te calmes._

Y Tigresa, que confía en su amigo más que en sí misma, acepta la pequeña taza de té.

La infusión sabe dulce. Se la termina en pocos tragos.

Con un ligero temblor en su mano, deja la taza ya vacía en el suelo. Tai Lung sigue allí, junto a ella, toma sus manos y las acuna en las de él. Hay cariño en sus gestos, hay delicadeza en la manera en que le acaricia con los pulgares. Pero no es lo que ella quiere, no es lo que desea sentir, ni lo que busca. Lo quiere, pero no lo ama.

— _Po…_

— _Shh… Lo sé_ —él la interrumpe—. _Lo sé, Tigresa. No te preocupes._

¿Qué sabe?

¿Por qué no debe preocuparse?

Los brazos del leopardo la apresan en un fuerte abrazo. La jalan hacia él y la acunan contra su pecho. Tigresa se deja. Se siente débil, adormilada. Se siente mareada.

— _Tai_ —llama, su voz débil—. _Po…_

Po… ¿qué? _Po me lastimó,_ se encuentra a sí misma diciendo. Y no entiende por qué.

¿Qué le hizo?

Con los ojos cerrados, reposa la cabeza en el pecho de su amigo. Le siente levantarse con ella en brazos y caminar… _¿Dónde vamos?,_ pregunta, pero su voz es demasiado baja. Se remueve. Se siente incómoda. No, no quiere que él la toque. No debe. Solo Po puede, nadie más. El enojo se esfuma, es remplazado por anhelo. No quiere que nadie la toque, solo Po. Arruga el entrecejo, gruñe. De repente, hace calor y algo cubre su cuerpo.

Ya no está en los brazos de Tai Lung.

Se mueve y su mano estruja un puñado de la sábana.

El aire fresco de la noche corre por la habitación, pero ella siente su cuerpo caliente… y de repente, dolor. Agudo y tirante, en lo profundo de su vientre. Se endereza en la cama, con un alarido ahogado al fondo de su garganta, y se encoge con ambas manos en su vientre.

— _¡Po!_ —grita. Las lágrimas empañan sus ojos—. _¡Tai Lung!_

Llora.

Las sábanas están húmedas, sus piernas están manchadas. El dolor sigue y la sangre aumenta. Demasiada, empapándolo todo. El miedo vuelve a ella. Miedo real, crudo y asfixiante.

Toda ella tiembla. Con esfuerzo, arrastras las piernas fuera de la cama y se sienta al borde. Toma aire, lo retiene. Intenta calmarse. Pero su corazón late demasiado rápido y su respiración es pesada y forzosa. Un nuevo calambre le arranca un maullido y toda ella se inclina hacia delante, presionándose el vientre. No entiende, ¿qué sucede?

Mira alrededor. Teme. Llora. Llama a Po, a Tai Lung, llama a su tío e incluso a Shifu… ¡Alguien! Pero nadie responde. Está sola. Se siente sola y el calor ahora es frío.

La puerta se abre.

Hay jaleo.

Pasos, gritos, peleas. Tai Lung vocifera algo, Víbora los corre a todos.

Alguien la llama por su nombre, se oye desesperado, nervioso. Un par de zarpas negras, temblorosas e inestables, le sujeta de las muñecas en un intento por llamar su atención.

— _Tigresa… Tigresa, mírame, por favor_.

Alza la mirada y frente a ella, un par de ojos verdes la observan con la preocupación brillando en ellos. Grandes, cálidos y temerosos. Sabe, de inmediato, que todo estará bien. Lo siente.

— _Ayúdame…_

Y eso es todo lo que recuerda, antes de despertar, sudada y jadeando, de aquella pesadilla.


	2. Vida privada

**2:52 de la mañana.**

 **Esto es… suaaave.**

 **Genial.**

 **Simplemente genial.**

 **Al fin escribí el primer cap… al fin. Se siente tan bien que podría gritar. Pero eso, considerando la hora y lo ligero que mi señora progenitora tiene el sueño, sería una muy mala idea.**

 **No se parece en nada al primer capítulo original, tal vez solo en un par de detalles, pero creo que ha quedado bien. En mi humilde y no-válida opinión: este capítulo está bien. Cualquier duda, pueden dejar un comentario y yo responderé con gusto.**

 **Ahorita solo aclararé una pequeñísima duda que, al parecer, todos tuvieron: NO hubo ninguna violación. A Tigresa nadie la profanó… al menos, no esa forma. El resto, ya se considera spoiler potencialmente peligroso.**

 **Ahora, quien quiera que lea esto a estas horas… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1.**

 _Vida privada._

— _Creo que te estás apresurando —Tai Lung habló, siguiéndola por la habitación—. Tigresa, ni siquiera deberías viajar. No estás bien, no aún, necesitas reposo._

 _Pero Tigresa lo ignoraba._

 _Caminaba de un lado a otro por el cuarto, tomaba su ropa y la aventaba sin ningún cuidado dentro de la mochila abierta sobre la cama. Estaba cansada, dolorida y sobre todo, herida. Pero eso no la detendría en su decisión. No era esa la vida que quería, no era allí donde quería estar. Ya no._

 _Sintió a Tai Lung detrás suyo y seguido, sus zarpas sujetándole de las muñecas. Se detuvo. Se quedó quieta en aquel abrazo, raro e íntimo, incapaz de apartarle. No tenía fuerzas ya. Los labios de su mejor amigo le acariciaron la nuca y las lágrimas volvieron a empañarle la vista._

— _Por favor, no te vayas —pidió él—. No vale la pena._

— _Debo hacerlo… —su voz sonó débil—. Mi tío me está esperando. Me iré, Tai._

— _Al menos dime que no es por Po._

 _A Tigresa le hubiera gustado decirle que no, que no se iba con él. En lugar de eso, calló. Lo apartó y guardando las últimas de sus pertenencias, cerró la mochila. No respondió. De hecho, jamás lo hizo, ni ese día ni cuando el tiempo hubo curado la herida. Nunca tuvo cara para decir que no se fue del Palacio de Jade por Po, que fue por otra cosa. Podía mentir en muchas cosas, menos en esa._

 **…**

Tigresa se detuvo al pie de las mil escaleras.

Aquella mañana, mientras desayunaba junto a su tío, decidió que haría el viaje sola. Zhao y Yun fueron los primeros en protestar, alegando que había perdido la razón y que era completamente innecesario; Tian y Yen también dijeron lo suyo, aunque de una manera más calmada. Hao se limitó a pedirle que se cuidara, le dejó saludos para Víbora y hasta le ayudó a armar la mochila.

Kang, su tío, no intentó retenerla, pero sí convencerla de que no debía volver sola. Lo cierto, es que se arrepentía de no haberle pedido siquiera a Hao que la acompañase. El mero pensamiento de subir aquellas escaleras hacía que las piernas le temblaran. Pero era algo que debía hacer. Algo que debía hacer sola. Le había prometido a Víbora llegar para su cumpleaños y lo cierto era que hacía varios años que no se presentaba para el cumpleaños de ninguno de sus amigos.

Aferró el lazo de la mochila a su hombro y haciendo de tripas corazón, subió los primeros peldaños. No era como si llevara años sin volver. Hacía ya diez años que se había ido. Solía regresar a hacer visitas cortas o cuando había algún torneo. Mantenía la relación con sus amigos.

Pero prefería hacerlo a la distancia.

Prefería las visitas cortas, que no dan tiempo a curiosear demasiado, y así evitar las preguntas.

De haberse echado a correr, le hubiera tomado apenas unos minutos subir todos los peldaños. Pero nada como el tiempo a solas para serenar la mente, para pensar y estabilizar las emociones.

La única informada de su visita era Víbora, con quien se había mandado demasiadas cartas en los últimos meses. Demasiadas para el bien de ambas, de hecho. Ni siquiera Shifu estaba enterado… o eso creyó. Porque cuando llegó a la sima y puso el primer pie dentro, recordó algo que años de experiencia ya le habían enseñado en su juventud; su amiga era una bocazas.

La esperaban.

Shifu, Tai Lung, Mono, Grulla, Mantis, Víbora… Po.

Todos estaban formados en el patio. Todos se veían emocionados. Y Tigresa quiso matar a Víbora, pero sonrió. Sonrió y tal sonrisa, ancha y contenta, permaneció incuso cuando Tai Lung se abalanzó sobre ella, demasiado rápido como para que cualquier ser en la tierra con mortalidad en la sangre fuera capaz de pararle o mínimo esquivarle.

Un rugido. Una bola de pelos. Solo un parpadeo y Tigresa se encontró tumbada en el suelo.

—¡Ya suéltame, gato! —gruñó. Su intento de parecer enfadad fue en vano; se sentía demasiado feliz—. ¡Ya, en serio! Creo que me quebraste algo.

Tai Lung reía, con sus brazos alrededor de ella.

—¡No exageres, pareces nenita!

Tigresa echó hacia atrás un brazo y clavó el codo en el estómago de Tai Lung. Le escuchó gruñir y en cuento los brazos de él aflojaron el agarre, se apresuró a colocarse de pie.

—¡Soy nena, imbécil! —reclamó.

—¡Basta, ya! Parecen dos niños chiquitos —Shifu se acercó a ellos y se detuvo delante de Tigresa—. Bienvenida, hija.

Una pequeña sonrisa le curvó lo labios y Tigresa, imitándole, también sonrió.

 _Hija._

Shifu siempre había sido un padre. Había cuidado de ella mucho mejor de lo que Kang lo hizo nunca.

—¡¿Y qué hay de mí?!

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Víbora! —se apresuró en felicitar.

Si había algo que en su vida soportaría —no por mala, sino por carencia de paciencia— era un berrinche por parte de Víbora. Mejor curar que lamentar.

Víbora se enroscó en su torso, tal vez con demasiada fuerza, y Tigresa fingió que sus pulmones no dolían para corresponderle el abrazo. Realmente no le molestó demasiado. Llevaba meses sin verla. Víbora había sido siempre como una hermana, la quería como tal.

—Ya, ya… —intentó quitársela—. No sos la única aquí.

—Pero sí la única que cumple años —replicó Víbora, aún enroscada al torso de Tigresa y con la cabeza en el hombro de ella—. Nunca más vuelvas a ausentarte tanto tiempo.

Y Tigresa solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

Con Víbora aferrada a ella como un abrojo, se las arregló para saludar a Mono, Mantis y Grulla… Hasta que llegó a Po.

Po, que no había dejado de observarla en ningún momento y que, ahora, parecía querer mirar en cualquier dirección menos a ella. Tigresa, agradeciendo el apretujón de Vïbora a su cuerpo, inclinó la cabeza en un asentimiento. _Hola._ La respuesta del panda fue exactamente igual.

 **III**

—…¡y le dije que no! Es-es algo importante, algo que debería pensar seriamente… ¡No puedo decirle que si a la primera! Se trata de con quien pasaré toda mi vida. Ah, ah… Aunque, bueno, tal vez fui un poco agresiva y… ¿Tigresa? ¿Me estás oyendo, Tigresa?

—Aja.

Tigresa abrió la mochila sobre la cama y comenzó a sacar la poca ropa que había traído consigo para esos días. Víbora, con el entrecejo arrugado y una mueca, seguía enroscada a su torso.

—¿Y qué te he dicho exactamente?

—Mono te ha pedido casamiento y le dijiste que no, porque deberías pensarlo.

—Pero no…

—Y él ahora duda de que le quieras de verdad —completó, con una burlona sonrisa, mientras doblaba un par de blusas—. Te estoy oyendo, Víbora. Tú sigue.

Víbora reptó hasta el suelo y se irguió delante de Tigresa, que sostenía en sus manos lo último por sacar de su mochila: un par de rollos de vendas. No dijo nada, solo la observó.

Tigresa tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír por aquel escrutinio al cual ya estaba acostumbrada. _Mamá Víbora,_ solía decirle a modo de broma, porque a ella simplemente no se le podía ocultar nada. Lo sabía todo… y si no lo sabía, lo averiguaba.

—Tú… —Víbora empequeñeció los ojos—. ¡Ya suéltalo!

—No tengo idea de qué me hablas.

Con un suave silbido, Tigresa pasó por al lado de la reptil y se detuvo delante del armario. No es que tuviera demasiado para guardar allí, pero le gustaba mantener el orden de las cosas. Las blusas por un lado, los chalecos en otro, pantalones en su sitio, vendas… todo tenía su lugar.

Víbora le observó guardar sus cosas. La forma en que Tigresa mantenía el orden a su alrededor siempre era objeto de curiosidad. Víbora, si no fuera su amiga, hacía ya mucho tiempo que la hubiera acusado de ser una maniática del control. Siempre procurando que nada se salga de su sitio, siempre queriendo manejar su entorno, siempre cuidando cada mínimo detalle.

Sonrió y negó. No, Tigresa no era una maniática. Solo estaba acostumbrada a hacer las cosas siempre a su manera. Guardó silencio y esperó a que la felina hubiera terminado con lo que fuera que estuviese ordenando y se volteara.

—Te vez… —Víbora se lo pensó— feliz.

—¿Feliz?

—Sí. —Sonrió—. ¿Ellos cómo están?

Una pregunta sencilla y ligera, desinteresada.

Tigresa se encogió de hombros y se sujetó ambos brazos, rodeándose a sí misma el torso. No era un tema que le gustara tocar con Víbora, no por sí misma, sino por el disgusto que su amiga mostraba respecto a tal situación. La desaprobaba con demasiada convicción.

—Bien… supongo —dudó—. Hao te manda saludos.

Se quedaron en silencio.

Víbora reptó hasta el borde de la cama y tomó la mochila, sacando de esta un último objeto: un cajita de madera, tan pequeña que fácilmente cabría en la palma de un felino. Sonrió y volteó hacia Tigresa, extendiéndole el objeto.

—Jamás los usas aquí. —No era un reclamo, no sonaba como tal—. Sin embargo, siempre lo llevas contigo. ¿Por qué?

—Porque…No lo sé.

No lo sabía.

Con cierta cautela, tomó la cajita y la abrió. Dentro, sobre una almohadilla de seda blanca, reposaba un delicado anillo. Sencillo, sin detalle alguno, a excepción de una corta inscripción en el interior del mismo. Había pertenecido a su madre… y antes a su abuela... y a su bisabuela. Había pertenecido a todas las matriarcas de su familia.

Ignorando la atenta mirada de su amiga, la tomó entre sus dedos y la giró para leer la inscripción. Corta y sin mucho significado a simple vista. Sin quererlo, sonrió: Zhao, Yun, Tian, Yen y Hao también llevaban una sortija con la misma inscripción. Pero ellos jamás se la quitaban.

Entonces, ¿por qué ella sí?

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Hum? —murmuró, sin alzar la vista.

—¿Por qué traes la alianza si no vas a usarla? —Víbora preguntó, con cierta extrañeza—. Si no te conociera, pensaría que intentas escondernos tu vida.

Tigresa cerró la cajita, con la sortija aún entre sus dedos. Alzó la vista hacia Víbora y se encogió de hombros. Ni ella misma sabía por qué la ocultaba, por qué se la quitaba cada vez que visitaba a sus amigos.

—Es mi vida privada.

—Vida privada es lo que haces de las puertas de tu casa para adentro —Víbora replicó—. Llevar una sortija de matrimonio no es "ventilar la vida privada".

Tigresa se acercó al futon y se sentó en este, dejando la cajita de lado. Rodó la sortija entre sus dedos y luego de pensárselo unos segundos, se la colocó en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda.

Jamás la había usado delante de sus amigos.

Sonrió, más para sí misma que para que Víbora la viera, y tomó la cajita para volverla a guardar en la mochila. La sortija se ajustaba a la perfección a su dedo y por un momento, pensó que se le veía bien. Era parte de ella, de lo que era y de dónde provenía. Esa sortija no solo representaba la unión, sino también su pasado, su familia y su aldea. ¿Por qué esconderla?

 **III**

Tigresa aceptó el plato de fideos con un "gracias" y evitó durante todo el almuerzo los ojos del panda. Sonrió a las preguntas de Shifu, contestando con paciencia a cada una, y rio de las bromas de los chicos. No se le pasó la miradita que más de uno le echó a su mano izquierda, donde ahora reposaba aquel anillo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia… Al menos, en su mayoría.

Era imposible ignorar a Po.

No le había dirigido ni una palabra desde que llegó esa mañana, pero sus miradas no pasaban desapercibido. Tigresa evitaba mirarle los ojos. No le rehuía, solo lo ignoraba. Fingía que el estómago no se le hacía trizas cada vez que él se acercaba y que su corazón no se aceleraba.

—¿Y has hecho el viaje tú sola?

Tigresa, con los palillos a medio camino entre el plato y su boca, alzó una escéptica mirada a Mono. Hizo el bocado, masticó y con toda naturalidad, se enderezó en el asiento.

—A menos que me veas con alguien en particular…

Dejó la frase al aire.

Grulla y Mantis rieron, mientras que Mono solamente rodó los ojos. Tai Lung, sentado junto al simio, le palmeó la espalda en muestra de apoyo.

—¿Y qué me dices de aquel tigre molesto? —Preguntó en dirección a Tigresa—. Ese tal…

—¿Hao?

—¡Sí, sí, ese!... ¿Qué hay de él?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Se veía muy interesado en ti la última vez que le vimos —Tai Lung sonrió, alzando las cejas con picardía. Un gesto muy suyo—. Solo me preguntaba…

Con soltura y la frase al aire, Tai Lung se recostó en el respaldo de su silla y jugueteó con los palillos. Relajado, confiado. A Tigresa, que río ante la insinuación, siempre le pareció atractiva aquella actitud tan dejada de su amigo. Algo que jamás confesaría, claro, por mero orgullo.

Las miradas desde Tai Lung a ella y viceversa, curiosas. Víbora tuvo que tomar de su vaso —o fingir que lo hacía, puesto que de haber tragado se habría ahogado— para ocultar la risa.

—Por favor, Tai Lung —Po interrumpió, hablando por primera vez en el almuerzo—. Tigresa y ese tal Hao no…

—Estamos casados.


	3. Formalidades

**Hora uno, día cero: mi madre aún no se ha dado cuenta que no fui al colegio.**

 **Vamos bien…**

 **Vamos muy bien…**

 **Ahrre, ¡BUENOS DÍAS, BOLAS DE DESOCUPADOS, DESPIERTEN, VAMOS, ARRIBA, ABRAN LOS OJOS Y LEVANTEN EL CULO DE SUS CAMAS!...Porque si yo no duermo, ¡NADIE MÁS LO HACE!... MUAUAJAJAJAJAJAJA… ¿Sabían que los amo? ¿No?... Pues ¡LOS AMO, CARAJO, CON TODO EL AMOR DEL MUNDO MUNDIAL DE MI ACORAZADO CORAZÓN DE HIELO DEL INFRAMUNDO!**

 **Ok,me calmo… Resulta que anoche no dormí nada y hoy, bajo la idea de ir al colegio, me metí demasiado café en el sistema… ¡PERO RESULTA QUE LLUEVE! O sea, salgo a la calle, toda diosa con mi pelo hecho mierda y el rímel por la barbilla, ropa sin planchar y zapatos sin lustrar porque yolo, ¡Y LLUEVE!**

 **¡Así no se pinches puede, carajo! ¡ASI NO!**

 **Huuummm… ¿Qué tenemos por aquí? Sinceramente, la situación es rara hasta para mi: un pasado incierto, una relación tensa entre Po y Tigresa, Tai Lung demasiado pelotudo, Víbora caprichosa… Aaaawwww, cositas lindas.**

 **Entonces, como la chica perezosa que soy, dejaré esto por aquí y me retiraré lentamente a seguir durmiendo…**

 **Y he aquí, más detalles sobre el macabro secreto oculto detrás de este fic…**

 **¡A leer, compañeros del shippeo, a leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo dos.**

 _Formalidades._

 **…**

— _Brindemos por…_

—… _por nosotros._

 _Tigresa río._

— _Por nosotros —aceptó, alzando el vaso con vino._

 _Era la primera vez que bebían vino y de hecho, como Maestros de Kung Fu, tenían prohibido beberlo. Pero era una ocasión especial, meditó Tigresa, acurrucada entre los brazos de Po._

 _Era invierno._

 _Una pesada manta colgaba de los hombros de Po y les envolvía a ambos. Ella, sentada entre las piernas del panda y con el vaso a medio acabar en su mano, deseó que ese momento fuera eterno. La botella, ya hasta la mitad, se encontraba olvidada en el suelo. Se la había robado a su tío la última vez que visitó su casa materna y la había escondido precisamente para ese día._

 _Por nosotros, había dicho Po. Tigresa negó para sus adentros. No, no por ellos. Por la vida._

 **...**

Patada…

Golpe…

Bloqueo…

Golpe…

Tigresa jadeaba. Hacía años que no entrenaba en aquel sitio. Hacerlo en su casa, ya sea sola o con alguno de los chicos, no se comparaba en nada a hacerlo en el Salón de Entrenamientos donde había aprendido aquel arte. Zhao y Yen eran buenos rivales, tal vez su tío también, pero ninguno se comparaba a Tai Lung… o Mono… o siquiera a Grulla o Mantis.

La zarpa de Tai Lung pasó por milímetros de su rostro. La tomó y le dobló el brazo, atacándole por detrás. El leopardo se lo estaba pasando de diez. No podía derribarla, pero sí mantenerla ocupada. Tigresa ya no tenía el tiempo de entrenar como cuando era más joven y eso él lo sabía.

—Y si tú y Hao están casados… —se agachó, esquivó un puño y volvió a enderezarse— ¿Cómo es que hasta ahora nos enteramos?

Tigresa se concentró en no caer con los golpes a su pierna.

—Porque fue íntimo.

—¿Y tus amigos no cuentan?

—Fue arreglado —mintió.

No iba a admitir que invitarlos a ellos a su boda ni siquiera se había cruzado por su mente. De hecho, la única enterada en aquel entonces —y que asistió a la ceremonia— había sido Víbora. Pero ella conocía la verdad desde mucho antes, no tenía nada que explicarle.

Finalmente, la falta de entrenamiento hizo mella en ella.

A Tai Lung le costó dos movimientos derribarla y ella cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Mono y Mantis silbaron, ambos sentados en la tarima, festejando el triunfo del líder de los cinco furiosos. Tigresa, recostada en el suelo, tan solo pudo reír. Sentía los pulmones arder y los músculos doloridos, pero hacía años que no combatía con alguien que realmente pudiera derribarla. Se sentía bien.

—Vamos, arriba.

Tai Lung le ofreció su mano y ella, sonriendo, la aceptó.

—Estuviste bien —felicitó.

—¿Bien? —Tai Lung arqueó una ceja—. Bien se está cuando derribas a Po. Rindes para la mierda.

—¡Oye!

Nadie prestó atención a Po.

—Cállate.

Tigresa gruñó, ofendida, y volteó en dirección a las tarimas. Víbora le esperaba allí, con una sonrisilla.

—Yo creo que solo te has… oxidado un poco —le animó—. ¿Hace cuánto no entrenas?

—No sé.

Mentía. Claro que sabía hacia cuanto no entrenaba, pero no iba a admitirlo.

Los siguientes en pelear serían Mono y Mantis, luego tocaría el turno de Po y Grulla. Pero Tigresa no prestó demasiada atención… o eso fingió. De reojo, sin atreverse a girar el rostro, no dejaba de seguir los movimientos de Po. Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez.

Era más rápido y ágil. Se notaba en cada golpe los años de entrenamiento invertido en ello. Tigresa se sintió orgullosa. El sentimiento afloró sin su permiso. Comparó a aquel Po, que festejaba la victoria sobre Grulla, con el regordete panda de diez años al cual ella le enseñó lo que era dar una patada sin caerse de culo. No había similitud. Y eso le hizo sonreír.

—¿Tigresa?

—¿Hum?

—¿Sí o no?

Tigresa parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad. ¿De qué le estaban hablando?

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió.

—¿Qué si irás al valle a la noche? —Víbora rodó los ojos—. ¡Y luego dices que si me escuchas!

—Me distraje. Y dime… ¿Bajar al valle es obligatorio o…?

—Sí, lo es —Mantis interrumpió, saltando al hombro de Tigresa—. A menos que quieras que Víbora se resienta por no ir a celebrar con ella su cumpleaños.

Tigresa suspiró. Bien. Salir no estaría del todo mal.

 **III**

Una caricia le hizo cosquillas en la mejilla y Tigresa, demasiado cómoda como para abrir los ojos, tomó aquella zarpa y sonrió. La zarpa era pesada, pero de tacto suave. Reconoció a un leopardo.

—Cinco minutos, Yun —murmuró.

—¿Yun? —Tai Lung escondió una carcajada en su voz—. ¿Quién diablos es Yun?

Tigres pegó un brinco tal que por poco no cayó de la cama.

—Yo… yo, esto…

Algo confundida de no hallarse en su cuarto, se reincorporó en la cama y estiró los brazos… solo para encogerse de inmediato al percatarse de la toalla que se anudaba a su pecho. Frente a ella, hincado junto a la cama, Tai Lung parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

—¿Tan fuerte te golpee la cabeza?

—Agh. Calla —mandó. Demasiado tarde para acordarse de que no se encontraba en su casa—. ¿Qué carajos haces en mi cuarto?

Sujetándose la toalla con una mano, llevó la otra hasta su rostro para restregarse los ojos.

—Solo vine a buscarte. Llevas horas de haber salido del baño.

—Lo siento, me dormí.

—Ya me di cuenta.

Tigresa esbozó una perezosa sonrisa. De hecho, aún tenía demasiado sueño.

Había decidido darse un baño luego del entrenamiento. Había vuelto a su cuarto y no recordaba bien bajo qué pensamientos, se había echado en la cama. _Unos minutitos,_ se había asegurado a sí misma. Al parecer, los _cinco minutos_ se habían vuelto un par de horas.

Bostezó y sin considerarlo demasiado, volvió a recostar la cabeza en la almohada. Tai Lung apoyó la barbilla al filo de la cama y sonrió, aun acariciándole la mejilla.

—¿Quién es Yun? —preguntó.

Tigresa, con los ojos cerrados, emitió una risa nasal.

—Alguien.

—¿Tu amante?

—Si no estuviera tan cansada, te abofetearía.

Tai Lung rio.

—A ver, dame permiso.

Tan cansada como se sentía, Tigresa apenas si fue consciente de en qué momento el leopardo se hubo colado en su cama. Solamente rio, divertida, y se dejó abrazar por su hermano adoptivo.

—Sal de aquí. Vendrá alguien.

—¿Y?

—Soy una mujer casada, gato.

—¿Recuerdas cuando éramos chicos y yo dormía aquí? —Murmuró Tai Lung, recargando la frente en el hombro desnudo de ella—. Solías temer a la oscuridad.

Tigresa sonrió y se abrazó al brazo de su hermano. Siempre vio en Tai Lung un hermano mayor.

—Si, solía…

—¿Por qué tan perezosa?... No recuerdo que gustaras de dormir tanto.

La sonrisa que poco a poco le había curvado los labios desapareció.

De repente, consciente de su escasa ropa y de la posición comprometedora en que la estaba, Tigresa decidió levantarse. Hizo a un lado el brazo de Tai Lung y se ajustó el nudo de la toalla, asegurándose de que esta no fuera a caerse en cuanto se pusiera de pie.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Tai Lung, al verla caminar hacia el armario—. ¿He dicho algo malo?

Tigresa negó, de espaldas a él.

—No. Solo quiero vestirme. ¿Podrías salir un momento?

—Tigresa…

—Tai, estoy desnuda y ya no somos niños. Sal, ¿Si?

Tai Lung guardó silencio. Tigresa, haciendo de cuenta que la situación no le ponía nerviosa, sacó un kimono amarillo y un pantalón del armario. Caminó de vuelta a la cama, dejando en esta la ropa, y cruzó los brazos en espera a que el leopardo se fuera.

Pero él no se fue. Solo se colocó de pie y le dio la espalda.

Tigresa bien podría arrastrarlo fuera y cerrarle la puerta en las narices, pero optó por no hacer ese esfuerzo. Tai Lung no la miraría, confiaba en ello. Con algo de prisas, dejó caer la toalla y optó por vestirse lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, una mueca le curvó los labios en cuanto quiso ponerse las vendas. Cubrirse los pechos le resultó doloroso. Estos estaban inflamados.

—Oye… ¿Qué sucede? —inquirió Tai Lung, al oírla quejarse.

—Nada.

Pasó olímpicamente del dolor y se vendó de todos modos, colocándose luego el kimono por encima y el pantalón. Las mangas largas llegaban hasta sus manos.

—Ya —avisó, mientras se inclinaba a recoger la toalla.

Tai Lung volteó… y sonrió.

—Te ves hermosa —elogió.

Tigresa agradeció el cumplido con una sonrisa. Pero Tai Lung no apartó la mirada de ella. No lo decía por el hecho de que se hubiese arreglado. Lo decía porque realmente se veía hermosa. No hermosa como Víbora y cualquier otra chica, sino hermosa de una manera distinta.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Tigresa, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, colgó la toalla del hombro de Tai Lung y fue a abrir. Po estaba allí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Shifu… —la voz del panda se apagó. Sus ojos se dirigieron desde Tigresa hacia Tai Lung, parado detrás de ella, y luego hacia la toalla que él sostenía entre sus manos—. Shifu te busca.

El silencio resultó tenso.

Tigresa asintió, un tanto aturdida por tal escrutinio, y se apresuró en irse de allí.

Tai Lung pretendió seguirle, pero apenas si dio dos pasos cuando la zarpa del oso le tomó del brazo. Arqueó una ceja, escéptico, pero Po solo veía a la felina alejarse por el pasillo. Esperó a que ella desapareciera de la vista de ambos para hablar.

—¿Sucede algo con Tigresa?

Directo. Tai Lung rio.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? —Espetó y de un jalón, liberó su brazo—. ¡Es Tigresa! Y acaba de llegar, casa para más ende ¿Qué crees que va a pasar?

Pero Po no era tonto.

Tai Lung, aún con la risa curvando sus labios y la toalla entre sus manos, se alejó del pasillo en la misma dirección que Tigresa. Po supo de inmediato que le estaba tomando el pelo. Lo dejaría pasar, por el momento. Ya luego arreglaría cuentas.

 **III**

Tigresa optó por no correr. Se sentía cansada y pesada, como si hubiese almorzado de más. Eso y el continuo revoltijo en su estómago la persuadieron de caminar, por más que le tomase unos cuantos minutos más de los que pretendía en llegar a la gruta del dragón. _No recuerdo que gustaras de dormir tanto,_ había dicho Tai Lung. Tal como en aquella oportunidad.

Llegó a la gruta con el corazón agitado y la respiración jadeante. Se detuvo y esperó unos segundos hasta normalizarse. No quería que Shifu la viese en esas pintas. Él, a diferencia de Tai Lung, no tardaría en compararla con las de aquella vez.

El panda rojo se encontraba meditando sobre el bastón que antaño había pertenecido a Oogway. El equilibrio era perfecto. Tigresa pensó en carraspear y presentarse, pero antes de siquiera avanzar, Shifu ya había bajado del bastón. Sonrió e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Me ha dicho Po que me buscas.

—Si. Aunque, de hecho, se lo he dicho a Mantis. —Shifu sonrió, parecía divertido—. Veo que hay cosas que no cambian.

—Maestro Shifu…

—Ven, Tigresa. Siéntate un momento.

Tigresa asintió. Shifu se sentó en el suelo de la cueva, en posición de loto, y ella le imitó, quedando de frente a él.

Por unos segundos, el silencio fue interrumpido únicamente por el ligero goteo del agua.

Parecía estar pensando qué diría y como. A Tigresa no le interesó apurarle, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo… bueno, de hecho, solo un par de horas antes de que a Víbora se le ocurriera que era momento de bajar al valle. Pero eso podía esperar.

—Has venido sola —Shifu comentó, luego de unos minutos—. ¿Por qué?

Tigresa no comprendió. No al principio.

—Siempre vengo sola.

—De hecho, sueles venir con tu tío o Hao. Que, según has dicho, resulta ser tu esposo. —Había cierto reproche en su voz, pero no enfado. Tigresa se sintió enrojecer. Tal vez, molestar a Tai Lung con ello no había sido buena idea—. Hao siempre ha sido un joven amable. Como tu esposo, me sorprende que te haya permitido hacer tal viaje sola.

Tigresa quiso abofetearse. ¿O a Shifu?... No, definitivamente a sí misma.

Hao solía acompañarla en sus primeras visitas luego de volver a su casa materna. En ese entonces, eran amigos. Luego, cuando la relación avanzó, él también seguía viajando con ella, pero jamás lo presentó como algo más. Hacerlo supondría demasiadas explicaciones.

—Creo que puedo valerme por mí misma —respondió, a la defensiva.

—Y no lo dudo. Yo mismo te he enseñado.

—¿Entonces?

Entonces, el semblante de Shifu cambió. De sereno, pasó a mostrarse molesto. Tigresa supo de inmediato que, fuera lo que fuera que dijera a continuación, no le gustaría.

—Traerás a Hao y lo presentes como corresponde —era una orden.


	4. El kimono rosa

— **Mira, te ha picado una uca.**

— **¿Qué es uca?**

— **¡Mi polla con peluca!**

 ***Momento pelotudo de Rose***

 **¡¿CÓMO ESTAN, CRIATURAS DE MI CORAZÓN?!... Ignoren mi ataque de estupidez, últimamente me dan más seguido que mi novio *ba dam tss*… ¡OK,NO!**

 **Últimamente, las ganas de vivir no forman parte de mi sistema. Por lo tanto, he de compensarlo con bludeces sin sentido como la que acaban de presenciar... Eso y escribir. Como pasa siempre al principio: este fic me está comiendo la huma. Lo más seguro es que se me pase la emoción luego del quinto o sexto cap... ¡pero al menos escribiré más de las otras historias!**

 **Y todos felices.**

 **Creo que esto ya lo había dicho en otro fic, pero...** **DEFINITIVAMENTE dejaré de leer la categoría M de Kung Fu Panda. TENGO QUE DEJARLO, TENGO QUE HACERLO POR MI SALUD MENTAL. O la poca que me queda.**

 **Uzeah, loks… ¡NO PUEDO LEER ESO! Mi mente, dulce e inocente, NO PUEDE tolerar tanta… tanta perversión… OJO A L OYO, MIS CHAVOS, no todo es así. Pero hay quienes han visto DEMASIADO hentai… Una entra ahí, queriendo leer un bello acto de amor** — **O alguna cañita al aire por parte de los protas, quien sabe** — **y se encuentra con... ¡ESO!**

 **ASÍ NO, CARAJO, ASÍ NO...**

 **Ahora si… ¡A LEER!**

 **Pd. Nadie se ofenda. Es solo un comentario producto del exceso de azúcar y la falta de sueño. ¿:D?**

* * *

 **Capítulo tres.**

 _El kimono rosa._

 **…**

 _La bofetada cayó con fuerza en su rostro y el dolor le calentó la mejilla._

 _Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar._

 _Tendría que haberse defendido, haberle golpeado. ¡Ella era la Maestra Tigresa! Nadie podía abofetearla, mucho menos él. Nadie había osado faltarle el respeto de tal manera. Pero apenas si pudo agachar la mirada hacia la pequeña bolsa de papel que Po había arrojado a sus pies._

 _A Tigresa le temblaron las piernas cuando se hincó a recoger la bolsa de papel. Pequeña, lo suficiente para que cupiera en su mano. Dentro, había hojas de té. Pero no para cualquier té. Las reconoció de inmediato. Y el dolor volvió a su pecho. Crudo, frío._

 _La mano de Po la sujetó del brazo y la jaló para enderezarla. Brusco. No le importaba lastimarla y a Tigresa tampoco le importaba que lo hiciera. Apenas si pudo sollozar._

— _¡Eres una maldita egoísta! —Le gritó él, a milímetros de su rostro—. ¡Solo en ti piensas, Tigresa! ¡¿Cómo pudiste siquiera?!_

 _Tigresa negó, desesperada._

— _N-no… no… ¡No! —chilló—. Esto no es mío, yo no… era mi hijo —sollozó, ahogada por el llanto—. También era mi hijo, Po…_

 _Pero a Po no le importaba, enceguecido por el dolor, por la furia. No la escuchó en ese momento, no la escuchó luego. Jamás la escuchó. Y a Tigresa la bofetada jamás dejó de dolerle._

 **…**

—No veo cual es el problema —comentó Víbora, mientras delinea con maquillaje los labios de Tigresa—. Traes a Hao, lo presentas y ya. Nadie lo va a comer.

—Excepto Tai…

—Quédate quieta.

Tigresa rodó los ojos en respuesta. No le gustaba maquillarse. No es que no le gustase arreglarse o que no lo hiciera de vez en cuando, sino que prefería hacerlo por sí misma. Pero, claro, Víbora podía resultar muy persuasiva en ocasiones.

La idea de presentar a Hao como su esposo estaba definitivamente descartada. No podía. Para empezar, porque sabía que a Zhao y Yen no les haría ni pizca de gracia. Sus humores no daban como para discutir, mucho menos con ambos a la vez. Segundo, aunque no menos importante, porque no iba a exponer a Hao como si de una atracción para niños se tratase.

—Listo —Víbora sonrió ante su obra—. Te ves linda.

Y Tigresa no dudaba que así fuera, pero seguía sin gustarle el maquillaje.

Sonrió, fingió que el sueño no le pesaba y esperó a que Víbora se arreglara para bajar al valle.

Bajar las miles de escaleras se le hizo eterno. Víbora no dejaba de parlotear sobre Mono, mientras que a Tigresa todo lo que se le antojaba era una suave almohada en la cual recostar su cabeza. De igual manera, prestó atención a cada una de las palabras de su amiga. Cuando finalmente llegaron a los últimos peldaños, los pies le dolían y las piernas se le sentían débiles.

—Comienzas a preocuparme —comentó Víbora, al verla detenerse un par de veces—. No es normal en ti tanto cansancio.

—Se me ha ido la costumbre. Es todo.

Aunque Tigresa comenzaba a dudar de que esa fuese la verdadera razón, procuró no pensar en ello y prefirió entretenerse con el valle. Hacía mucho que no había paseado por este, pero no era mucho lo que había cambiado. Los mismos puestos, las mismas guirnaldas, los mismos colores. El mismo olor a comida llenando las calles. Y la música.

Siempre había música en el Valle de la Paz.

Aunque era algo que jamás confesaría a su tío, o a quien fuese, Tigresa siempre tuvo preferencia por el Valle de la Paz que por su hogar materno. El ambiente siempre era alegre e invitaba a pasear hasta bien entrada la noche. Le gustaba perderse entre los miles de puestos y rodearse de toda esa gente, ver a los niños correr de un lado a otro. Era simplemente especial.

Tal vez porque prácticamente se crio en aquel lugar. Luego de la muerte de sus padres y de que su tío le dejase en el Palacio de Jade, pocas veces había vuelto a su casa materna. No fue sino hasta los dieciocho que finalmente volvió a ese lugar. Ya era mayor para ese entonces.

—¿Extrañabas el valle, Tigresa?

Sonrió a Víbora y asintió.

—Si.

—¿Y por qué no vienes más seguido?

—Víbora tengo responsabilidades allá. —Su excusa de siempre—. No puedo venir cuando se me antoje solo porque sí. Tengo una familia.

—Pues trae a tu familia.

Tigresa miró de reojo a Víbora y quiso reír.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—No, te lo digo en serio —replicó Víbora. A ella no le hacía chiste—. Tigresa, se supone que nosotros también somos tu familia. No deberías esconderte de tú familia.

—Yo no me escondo.

No quería alzar la voz, ni alterarse. Pero Víbora se la ponía difícil. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerle ese planteo justo en un momento como ese?

Pretendió seguir como si nada, continuar el paseo, pero Víbora reptó y se colocó delante suyo para obligarle a detenerse.

—Si lo haces —le acusó—. ¿Por qué has dicho que Hao es tu esposo?

—Porque lo es.

—No, ¿Por qué lo has dicho? —Víbora por poco no gritaba—. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué solo él?... Diles también de los demás. Yun, Tian, Zhao, Yen… No creo que a ellos les haga demasiada gracia, ¿A si?

Tigresa guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? —cuestionó, a falta de una respuesta de peso.

—Escucha, tal vez algo de razón tengas: no sé. —Víbora bajó la voz, luciendo calmada—. Pero una familia sigue siendo una familia, Tigresa. Si ellos te quieren tanto como sé que vos les quieres, no les gustará que los niegues como lo que son solo porque no quieres oír lo que dirán.

 **III**

Tigresa no volvió a hablarle a Víbora en lo que restó del camino hacia el restaurante. No estaba enojada, solo tenía la mente ocupada en varios asuntos.

Los chicos les esperaban ya ubicados en una mesa. _Donde entran cuatro pueden entrar siete,_ había dicho Mono, mientras empujaba a Grulla pare hacer sitio para una silla más. A Tigresa le causó gracia. Era todo un caos. Dumplings, bocadillos y etc. Todos en distintos platos esparcidos sobre la mesa, para que cada quien agarrase lo que gustara. Parecía la cena de unos niños.

—¿No estamos un poco grandes para esto? —bromeó.

—Nop.

Mantis saltó del hombro de Mono y cayó sobre la mesa, junto al plato de los dumplings.

—Nunca se es viejo para estas cosas —le apoyó Tai Lung.

—Yo jamás dije que viejos.

—Pero lo insinuaste.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza, conteniendo la risa.

Mono y Mantis bromeaban junto a Grulla, Po era víctima de tales bromas, Tai Lung reía de estas y Víbora regañaba a Mono por molestar a Po. Tigresa se sintió como cuando era más joven. Se sintió de vuelta como la niña de quince años. Y rio. ¿Hacia cuanto no disfrutaba de algo tan sencillo como una cena con sus amigos? Mucho. Definitivamente, hace mucho.

El lugar estaba lleno. Había familias en las demás mesas. Los adultos cenaban entre charlas y los niños, más traviesos e hiperactivos, correteaban por el lugar. La bulla de la risa se mezclaba con las miles de conversaciones y el chocar de platos y cubiertos.

Allí todos parecían disfrutar la noche.

Un ganso les ofreció vino para la cena. Mono, Mantis y Tai Lung aceptaron, ignorando los regaños de Víbora. Tigresa no tuvo que pensárselo: negó. Ella no bebía vino. Por ley, había dejado su título en cuanto decidió comenzar a formar su familia, por ende, ya no había nada que se lo prohibiera. Pero no lo consideraba adecuado, no en ese momento.

—¡Miren!... ¿Esa de allá no es Tota?

Po fue el único en girar la mitad del cuerpo en la silla, curioso como un niño de cinco años.

—¿Qué Tota?

—¡La que sale de mis pelotas! —bramó Tai Lung, carcajeándose de su propio chiste.

Tigresa tomó con los palillos una bola de arroz y la comió de un solo bocado para contener la risa. A Víbora le ardieron las mejillas.

—¡Tai Lung, que desagradable!

—¡Admite que estuvo bueno!

—¡No! —Víbora se desesperó—. ¡Tigresa, dile algo!

Tigresa, sentada entre Víbora y Tai Lung, tuvo que girar el rostro para que ella no le viera reírse.

Regañó a Tai Lung, sin mucha convicción, y procuró no carcajearse demasiado. De bromas y comentarios absurdos, la conversación se encaminó hacia las anécdotas de su adolescencia. La vez en que Mono se emborrachó, como Mantis y Grulla tuvieron que meterle a escondidas al Palacio de Jade, como Shifu los descubrió. Aquella vez en que el tío de Tigresa pilló a Tai Lung saliendo del cuarto de ella y armó un escándalo por pensar que se habían acostado.

A Tigresa le ardieron las mejillas. Se quejó con Mantis por mencionar aquello y golpeó con el codo a Tai Lung cuando este hizo un comentario para poner en duda la veracidad del "solo dormimos". No es como que deseara poner en duda su honra como alumna del Palacio de Jade.

Nadie lo mencionó de vuelta.

Pero de lo que sí no se salvó, fueron de los recuerdos junto a Po.

Su primera cita. Como Tai Lung y Grulla los espiaron, como Víbora la persiguió por todo el Palacio de Jade para maquillarla, como Po sudaba cual cerdo, como… y un montón de etc.

Todos parecían tener una anécdota para contar de aquel entonces y para todos parecía ser una época muy buena por recordar. Como ese momento en la vida que, al rememorarla, te das cuenta que todo era mejor en ese entonces. Risas, bromas, entrenamiento y tardes despreocupadas buscando como molestar a los tórtolos del grupo.

Ellos solo recordaban a sus amigos enamorados.

Tigresa mantuvo la vista en su plato y calló, riendo y asintiendo cuando escuchaba a Mantis o Mono mencionar algo "lindo". Después de todo, decir que no fue feliz por aquel entonces sería mentir. Y ella no mentía en esas cosas.

—¿Y se acuerdan de aquel kimono rojo…?

—Rosa —interrumpió Po—. Aquel kimono era rosa.

Mono calló. La atención se centró en Po, que jugueteaba con un par de palillos entre sus dedos.

Tigresa, un tanto sorprendida, se apresuró en tragar del agua que estaba bebiendo y alzó la mirada hacia el panda. No se veía nervioso, ni siquiera afectado. Solo tranquilo. Ella también.

—Creo que era rojo —opinó.

El kimono que usó en su primera cita, aquella que Mantis arruinó al aparecer "misteriosamente" dentro de su plato de fideos. Oh, como odiaba esa prenda… y a Mantis, pero más que nada a aquella prenda.

Lentamente, una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Po. Sus ojos adoptaron aquel brillo infantil, similar al de un niño, y por un momento Tigresa sintió algo cálido en la mirada de él.

—Era rosa —insistió—. Tú odias el rosa. Odiabas ese kimono justamente por eso.

Tigresa se le quedó viendo. Estaba segura de que era rojo. Pero si lo pensaba un poco…

—Sí —aceptó—. Tiene más sentido. Creo que era rosa.

 **III**

Cuando volvieron al Palacio de Jade era bastante tarde, ya casi no había gente por la calle y los niños hacia horas que se había ido a sus casas a dormir. Los muchachos tenían el humor algo achispado por el vino, Víbora había optado por disfrutar la noche en vez de regañarles y Tigresa no tardó en contagiarse de la risa de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, no podía quitarse el asunto del kimono de la cabeza. Ella ya no recordaba demasiado de aquella cita, solo que Mantis había aparecido entre los fideos de su plato y que Po, rojo como un tomate, le había gritado por ello. No recordaba el color de tal kimono, ni el por qué exacto de su odio hacia él. Pero al parecer Po aún lo tenía presente.

Resguardada bajo el posesivo brazo de Tai Lung, dirigió la vista hacia Po.

Reía por algo que Grulla había dicho. Este, desacostumbrado a beber, resultó ser a quien peor le picó el vino. Hablaba casi a los gritos y se carcajeaba por cualquier minucia.

Tigresa se preguntó si Po recordaba con tal exactitud cada uno de los detalles con ella… y de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que era imposible. Él la odiaba. O tal vez no en ese momento, pero sí lo hacía cuando terminaron. Era imposible que lo recordase todo. Seguro no había sido más que una coincidencia, un momento equis que no tenía demasiada importancia.

Ignorando los cacareos de los chicos, se refugió bajo el brazo de Tai Lung. Este pareció percatarse de algo, porque de inmediato le estrechó en su pecho, protector. Tigresa no se molestó cuando él, tal vez con demasiada confianza de por medio, presionó los labios en su sien.

—¿Qué sucede?

Su voz sonó ronca, baja, y el aliento le apestaba al vino. Tigresa hizo una mueca, su estómago se encontraba sensible.

—Nada —negó—. Solo tengo frío.

—¿Segura que es eso?

Sonrió.

—Tai, apestas a alcohol —se quejó—. ¿Cuánto bebiste?

—Un par de vasos.

—¿Estas ebrio?

—Mmmm, no lo suficiente —Tai Lung rio, bajando sus labios a la mejilla de ella—. ¿Por qué?... ¿Tienes algo en mente?

Tigresa negó.

—Ninguna de tus cochinadas, eso tenlo por seguro.

Tai Lung respondió con una ronca y escandalosa risa, a lo que Tigresa solamente hizo una mueca.

En cuanto llegaron a las barracas, cada quien se dirigió a su cuarto. El bullicio duró unos cuantos minutos, entre los usuales "buenas noches", comentarios entre un cuarto y otro, y Grulla que al parecer perdió el equilibrio y calló contra una de las paredes. Finalmente todo quedó en silencio.

Tigresa acompañó a Tai Lung a su cuarto, escuchando con paciencia de madre las estupideces que este le contaba, y le dejo tendido en su cama. Tal vez él dijera que no se encontraba ebrio, pero se notaba a simple vista que si lo estaba. Le dejó dormido y se marchó. No quieran los dioses que se despertase y a ella le tocara aguantar hora y media de chistes tan malos como el sentido del humor de Shifu.

A la final, para cuando se encontró cómoda en su cama, Tigresa se percató de que ya no tenía sueño.


	5. Un error que corregir

**¡HABEMUS MUSAS!**

 **¡LAS MUSAS ME HAN BENDECIDO EN ESTE FRÍO DOMINGO!**

 **Bueno, no… De hecho, mi novio me dejó plantada y me puse a escribir para disimular. ¡Viva yo!**

 **Ahora, dejando de lado mis problemas amorosos y mis ganas de cortarle las pelotas al gil ese que se las da de hombre… ¡¿Cómo están, criaturas de mi negro corazón?!**

 **No es que tenga paja escribir, es que… Bueno, si, tengo paja seguir escribiendo. Llevo todo el día tecleando, no solo pa' esto, sino también para terminar un trabajo del colegio que, aunque tengo desde hace una semana, debo entregar mañana… ¡Y no! ¡No me interesa**

 **Pero igual;**

 **A ver…**

 **¿No les caga que siempre estén diciendo "el físico no importa"?**

 **Onda, a mi sí.**

 **Onda, puede que sea lo primordial… PERO IMPORTA.**

 **Onda, todos se fijan en lo físico, mínimo para comenzar a hablar con una persona.**

 **Onda, nadie se masturba pensando en sentimientos.**

 **Onda, el físico no importa… pero, en un inicio, es lo que empuja a la pareja. No importará, claro, pero cuando lleven quien sabe cuánto tiempo y ya se tomen confianza.**

 **Onda, recién ahí dejará de importarte el físico.**

 **Onda, no sean hipócritas.**

 **Onda… ¿Por qué hablo así? Parezco taradúpida.**

 **Bueno, lo dicho, dicho ha sido… ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cuatro.**

 _Un error por corregir._

 **…**

 _Su mente, de repente, se volvió un caos de pensamientos. Miedo. Felicidad. Ansias. Nervios. No tenía idea donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro, mucho menos cual predominaba sobre cual. Supuso que la felicidad. Sí, se sentía feliz, eufórica…_

 _Dio un par de pasos fuera del cuarto, aún con la idea cociéndose entre sus pensamientos. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que no era un sueño? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que todo eso no era solo producto de su imaginación? Se dijo que pensar eso era demasiado incluso para ella._

 _Víbora le esperaba afuera, tan nerviosa —o incluso más— como ella._

— _¿Y? —Le apresuró por una respuesta._

 _Tigresa, con los ojos empañados en lágrimas y una ancha sonrisa en sus labios, sonrió como muy pocas veces había hecho. Asintió repetidas veces, cubriéndose la ancha sonrisa con las manos temblorosas._

— _Estoy embarazada —susurró, sin poder creerse lo que estaba diciendo—. Víbora, voy a tener un hijo._

 **…**

Tigresa se pasó la noche en vela, mirando al techo, recordando una y otra vez aquel momento de su vida. Todo solía verse tan fácil, tan bello. Tan solo tenía dieciocho años y toda una vida soñada, eso y la nueva expectativa de ser madre junto a la persona que amaba.

¿Por qué habría de ser infeliz con todo ello por delante? No veía el momento de volver al Palacio de Jade y contárselo a Po, estaba segura de que él también se alegraría

Cuando le dieron la noticia, estaba segura de haberse sentido feliz. Sin embargo, le era imposible recordar exactamente como se sentía ese sentimiento.

Y entonces, cuando aceptó que esa noche no dormiría, se preguntó cómo sería volver a sentirlo. ¿Sería capaz de volver a sentir una felicidad tal? ¿Se sentiría igual a la primera vez? No dejaba de preguntarse, temerosa a la respuesta, si no estaría siendo egoísta al sentirse igual —o más— dichosa que en aquel entonces. Culpa, le llaman. Sentía la culpa retorciéndole el estómago.

Cuando era mucho más joven y había cortado todo tipo de relación con Po, los primeros tiempos en casa de su madre, invirtió largas horas preguntándose si alguna vez podría volver a enamorarse. Deseaba que así fuera. Conocer a alguien más, alguien que la amara y ella pudiera amar. Pero eso no significaba que deseara volver a sentir lo mismo de la misma forma.

Tal vez, aplicara lo mismo para la maternidad: sería feliz al ser madre, pero no de la misma manera. Siempre tendría aquel dolor en el pecho, el vacío de la pérdida en su interior. Eran cosas que no se superaban, solo se aprendía a vivir con ellas.

Le dio vueltas a tal idea durante un par de minutos más, para luego levantarse de la cama. Buscó su ropa y se visitó tan rápido como pudo, ignorando nuevamente el dolor en sus pechos.

Procuró mantener la mente ocupada en trivialidades —entrenamiento, chistes malos de Tai Lung, su última discusión con su tío, aquella conversación con Tian— para asegurarse de no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por hacer. Cuando estuvo lista, sin atreverse a reconsiderarlo por miedo a cambiar de parecer, salió del cuarto y cruzó al de Víbora… la serpiente no estaba allí.

Gruñó, frustrada, y cruzó al de Mono. Rezó para no encontrar al simio desnudo. Por suerte —para ella, su salud mental y el delicado estómago que poseía— solo estaban abrazos.

Se acercó a la cama y le dio un leve empujó a la serpiente, procurando no despertar a Mono.

—Vibora —llamó, en un susurro.

—Cinco minutos…

Con cierto fastidio, Tigresa chasqueó la lengua. No podía ser más brusca, ni alzar la voz, pues despertaría al novio de su amiga. Tomando paciencia de donde no tenía, volvió a llamarle.

—Víbora, por favor —insistió—. Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar.

 **III**

—¿Víbora no está aquí? —Preguntó Mono, aún con rastros del sueño en el rostro, cuando entró esa mañana en la cocina—. Desperté y no estaba.

—Tigresa tampoco está —respondió Tai Lung.

Po entró a la cocina haciendo equilibrio con cinco platos en sus brazos.

—Tal vez salieron —propuso.

De hecho, él estaba despierto cuando las escuchó salir a ambas del cuarto de Víbora. Le había llamado la atención que lo hiciera casi a escondidas, cuchicheando entre ellas, pero no mencionó nada delante de los demás. Si salieron de aquella manera, a esas horas y sin avisar a nadie, seguramente era porque ninguna deseaba que los chicos se enterasen.

 _Cosas de chicas,_ Po se aseguró a sí mismo, mientras dejaba los platos con fideos en su lugar.

Mientras Mono y Mantis discutían la posible ubicación de sus compañeras, Po tomó asiento en su lugar y prefirió dedicarse a desayunar. Era domingo. Usualmente, los domingo no tenían demasiado por hacer, pero tampoco lo tenían libre.

Además, aún tenía demasiado sueño como para concentrarse en las absurdas teorías de Mantis.

La noche anterior prácticamente no había dormido y cuando amaneció, él llevaba horas mirando al techo de su cuarto. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de Tai Lung y Tigresa.

No por ella. Conocía a Tigresa y sabía que ella no vería al leopardo de ninguna otra forma que no fuera como un hermano. Pero él… él era distinto, sin dudas. A Tai Lung lo consideraba un hermano, pero jamás confió lo suficiente en él como para poner las manos al fuego por él.

Jugueteó con los palillos en los fideos, hasta que un codazo en sus costillas le llamo la atención.

—¿Todo bien?

Era Mono.

—Si… sí, claro —sonrió Po—. Solo pensaba.

—Calma, seguro que solo salieron a correr.

Po arqueó una ceja en dirección a Grulla.

—No estoy preocupado por ello —mintió—. Son adultas, ¿No? Saben cuidarse solas.

—Aun así, siguen siendo dos mujeres —Tai Lung comentó, con calma—. No deberían de haber salido sola, mucho menos sin avisar y a esas horas. Si Shifu se enterase…

La puerta se abrió.

Víbora y Tigresa ingresaron a la cocina cuchicheando entre ellas, ambas sonrientes, no muy atentas a la conversación que acababan de interrumpir. Ninguna ser percató de las curiosas miradas que tenían encima, ni de la frase a medio terminar de Tai Lung.

Víbora tomó asiento junto a Mono, a quien sorprendió con un rápido beso en los labios, y Tigresa pasó olímpicamente de todos para dirigirse a las alacenas de la cocina. Sonreía. Ancha y abiertamente, como pocas veces le habían visto sonreír.

Po la observó sacar panes de frijol, tofu y unos cuantos duraznos de las despensas. Quiso reír. No recordaba haber visto alguna vez a Tigresa llenar tanto un plato como en ese momento. Mono estaba demasiado ocupado con Víbora como para percatarse de que también le sacó unas cuantas de sus galletas favoritas.

Tai Lung carraspeó para llamarle la atención a ella.

—¿Comerás todo eso?

Tigresa, ya sentada en su lugar, se encogió de hombros.

—Si. ¿Qué tiene?

—Te pondrás gorda y fofa —se mofó.

Pero Tigresa no contestó, demasiado ocupada masticando las galletas de Mono.

Po en ningún momento apartó la mirada de ella, realmente divertido. No pasó desapercibido para él el sonroso en sus mejillas. Suave y oculto entre el pelaje, notable solo si sabías como buscarlo. Y le gustó verla así. Hacía muchos años que no la veía sonrojarse tanto.

 **III**

Para nadie resultó raro ver a Tigresa reír tanto… al menos, no las primeras horas. Para el mediodía, ya comenzaba a asustarlos. Ni siquiera parecía molesta por los comentarios de Tai Lung respecto a su peso —que, dicho sea de paso, eran demasiado directas—, ni las bromas que Mono y Mantis intentaron jugarle durante el entrenamiento.

Estaba feliz. No hacía demasiada falta conocerla pelo por pelo para saber que estaba feliz.

Y eso alegró a los chicos.

Con el tiempo, se había acostumbrado a la formalidad de ella, a su actitud cerrada. Tigresa, de niña, solía ser muy dulce y al crecer, comenzó a encerrarse cada vez más en sí misma.

Ver a la felina reír tan abiertamente resultó agradable para más de uno. Especialmente para Po. Esa mañana, le fue imposible concentrarse en el entrenamiento. Tigresa ni siquiera entrenaba, pero su mera presencia, expectante y silenciosa desde las tarimas, fue suficiente para distraerle. Apartar la mirada de ella era imposible, más cuando tenía las mejillas sonrosadas de aquella forma. Se veía bonita, como la niña que solía ser.

En cierto momento, bajo ideas ajenas a su propio conocimiento, se le ocurrió que extrañaba a aquella niña. Extrañaba las sonrisas de Tigresa y la inocencia de sus ojos. No había detalle de ella que no recordara: el calor de su tacto y la timidez de sus labios eran los recuerdos más frecuentes. Eso y el sonido de sus susurros en la noche.

Sonrió sin quererlo.

Tenía buenos recuerdos… aunque eso no borrara los malos.

—Vaya… ¿Algo que contar? —Le sorprendió la voz de Víbora—. Te ves feliz.

Po se encogió de hombros.

Salió del área de los muñecos de madera y se dirigió hacia las tarimas, seguido por Víbora.

—Pues… tú no te quedas atrás —intentó entretenerla—. ¿A dónde han ido esta mañana?

—¿Y eso te interesa porque…?

—Curiosidad.

—Tenía que acompañar a Tigresa a un lugar —Víbora respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto con un ademán—. Cosas de ella. Nada importante.

Po no siguió preguntando. Ya sería delatarse demasiado.

La risa de Tigresa le llamó la atención. Volteó, curioso: Se encontraba en medio del salón y Tai Lung la llevaba colgada de su hombro. Él giraba con ella a cuestas y Tigresa chillaba entre carcajeos que la soltase, que la estaba mareando o amenazaba con vomitarle encima. Solo jugaban, pero a Po le causó cierta sensación de mal estar en el estómago.

Sí, tenía recuerdos lindos de ambos. Como cuando era él quien dibujaba esa sonrisa en el rostro de Tigresa y le hacía reír de aquella forma. Sin embargo, ni todo eso compensaba el dolor.

Tigresa era un bonito recuerdo y poco más.

—Deberías hablarle.

La voz de Víbora le devolvió a la realidad. Volteó a verla, curioso.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Ah, no sé —Víbora sonrió—. Tal vez te sorprenda.

 **III**

Tigresa amaba aquel pequeño momento en particular, ese en el que todo alrededor son sombras delineadas por escasos rastros de luz anaranjada. El ocaso. Cuando el sol ya se ha ido, pero sus rastros aún tiñen el cielo, creando un juego de colores cálidos y acogedores.

Y por eso elige ese momento para sentarse junto al Árbol Sagrado.

Con una taza de té entre sus manos y la mirada atenta a la vista que el Valle de la Paz ofrece, Tigresa toma aquel momento a solas como enteramente suyo. Es ella. Sola para pensar, para reflexionar, para lo que quiera. Pronto será de noche, pero no tiene intenciones de volver. Cuando era más joven, solía quedarse horas en aquel lugar. Aunque en ese entonces lo hacía junto a Po, siempre para escaparse de la celosa mirada de Shifu, para conseguir un momento de intimidad, por más pequeño que fuese, alejado de las interrupciones de sus amigos.

Allí, justo a esa misma hora, le había dicho que esperaban un hijo. _Estoy embarazada,_ había murmurado ella, con las mejillas rojas y la boquita pequeña. Se había sentido pequeña, tímida y pudorosa, fue como volver a aquella noche que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Y la sonrisa de Po, ancha y llena de ilusión, era una imagen que jamás olvidaría.

Aquel había sido uno de sus últimos momentos juntos, uno de los últimos felices.

—Vaya, aquí estás.

Volteó.

Sonrió hacia Tai Lung, que subía por la ladera, y palmeó el suelo a su lado para indicarle que se sentara. Un poco de compañía tal vez no estuviera tan mala.

—¿Y por qué me buscabas? —inquirió.

Bebió un sorbo del té ya frío y dejó la raza a un lado, para tomar el brazo de Tai Lung y colocárselo por encima de los hombros. Recargó la cabeza en su pecho y se dejó acurrucar, con las piernas flexionadas por encima de las del leopardo. Se sentía bien ser mimada de vez en cuando.

—Me ha dicho Víbora que te vas mañana —Tai Lung dijo—. No me habías comentado nada.

—Planeaba decírtelo mañana.

—¿Mañana antes de irte?

—Bueno… no, no sé. Se me ha pasado por alto.

Él río.

Sujetó el mentón de Tigresa entre sus dedos índice y pulgar, inclinándole con suavidad la cabeza hacia atrás. Ella le sonrió, divertida, y sus ojos brillaban con verdadera felicidad.

—Tú me ocultas algo. —Tai Lung sonrió, tocando juguetonamente la nariz de Tigresa con la suya—. Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—No se me ocurre qué puede ser.

Tigresa amagó un mordisco a la mano de Tai Lung y volteó para volver a tomar la taza.

Con la sonrisa aún pintada en su rostro, ancha y radiante —tal como llevaba todo el día—, comenzó a caminar en dirección a la ladera, cuando la zarpa de Tai Lung le tomó de la muñeca. Jaló de ella y le hizo girar sobre sus propios pies, envolviéndola en un abrazo fuerte y posesivo.

A ninguno le importó que la taza cayera el suelo y Tigresa solo pudo reír cuando Tai Lung, tal vez demasiado cerca de ella, se balanceó de un lado a otro, tarareando con voz ronca una melodía lenta y baja. Eso solo la hizo reír más. Tai Lung cantaba horriblemente mal.

—¿Recuerdas cuando bailábamos de niños? —inquirió, juguetón.

—Humm… ¿Cómo era?

Tigresa colocó los pies sobre los de él y con las manos en sus hombros, se dejó llevar.

Tai Lung se balanceaba con ella sobre sus pies, de un lado a otro, sujetándola de la cintura. Reía y cantaba, y Tigresa solo podía reír. Estaba feliz. De hecho, no había nada en el mundo que pudiera quitarle la dicha en ese momento. Ni siquiera la poco agraciada voz de su mejor amigo.

Se abrazó al pecho de Tai Lung y recargó la frente en su hombro, aun balanceándose con él. Lento y suave, hasta detenerse. Ninguno hizo por apartarse. Se sentían cómodos, como cuando eran niños y dormían juntos las noches de tormenta. Tigresa amaba a Tai Lung como un hermano y su cercanía, sus abrazos o cualquier muestra de afecto, jamás le incomodaría.

Las zarpas del leopardo le acunaron el rostro y le hicieron alzar la mirada. Sonrió y una risa baja, casi burlona, escapó de entre los labios de él.

—Has estado bastante rara desde que llegaste —comentó él—. Sabes, me recuerda un poco a cuando te embarazaste.

Y tal vez fue la burla en su risa.

O la forma de decirlo.

 _Cuando te embarazaste._ Como quien hace un comentario al azar, algo sin mucha relevancia. _Cuando pescaste ese resfrío. Cuando te caíste. Cuando…_ Tigresa se apartó. De repente, se sentía molesta, pero decidió tomarlo con calma.

—¿Y qué si lo estuviera? —inquirió.

Tai Lung volvió a reír, como si la mera idea fuera un chiste.

—Y nada, ¿qué más? —Le restó importancia—. Aunque, ya sabes, tú nunca has sido de hundir la pata dos veces en el mismo hueco.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Que todo error se corrige, Tigresa. Pero eso bien tú lo sabes, ¿No? —Tai Lung lo dijo a modo de broma, entre risas, pero a Tigresa le sentó como una patada en el estómago. ¿Cómo podía decirle eso? A ella, justamente él—. Anda, volvamos, que es tarde y… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Tigresa asintió, queda y pensativa.

—Si, sí.

Y no esperó a que Tai Lung le respondiera antes de comenzar a descender la ladera. _Todo error se corrige._ La frase se repitió en su mente y de repente, quiso vomitar, así que echó a correr.


	6. Hao

**¡Al fin!... A que no imagina lo mucho que me he exprimido los sesos para escribir este pinche capítulo**

 **Ah, se me olvidaba…**

 **¡HOOOOOOOOLA! Criaturitas bien hechas de las profundidades del fandom… ¡Ay! Que lindo es volver a saludarles así, realmente me hace sentir bien.**

 **Bien, ya sé que este no es precisamente el mejor fic del fandom y que no tiene demasiada popularidad, pero bueno, ¡a mí me encanta! Y lo amo, porque es mi bebito lindo, así que ¡Leed!**

* * *

 **Capítulo cinco.**

 _Hao_.

 **…**

 _—Kang, señora Xiong._

 _Kang respondió al saludo con jovialidad, mientras que Tigresa apenas si pudo asentir. Las piernas le temblaban y sus manos rodeaban demasiado tensas las asas de la mochila con sus cosas._

 _La Aldea se encontraba en su totalidad rodeada por gruesos y resistentes muros de bambú, altos e imposibles de saltar. Aún más imposible de romper. Tigresa, con la mano de su tío reposada en su hombro, observó como aquellas panteras abrían la entrada con la misma emoción de quien observa abrirse la que será su celda en una prisión._

 _Una prisión._

 _Esa fue la primera impresión que tuvo del que debería ser su hogar… y de inmediato se sintió mal consigo misma. ¿Qué pensaría su madre de ella si la viera en ese momento? Seguramente estaría decepcionada. Otra persona decepcionada de ella que agregar a la vista._

 _El poco humor que había reservado para ese momento terminó por desaparecer y ni siquiera el trivial parloteo de su tío logró que esbozara siquiera una sonrisa. A su alrededor, todo era tan extraño como si nunca hubiera pisado aquella aldea._

 _Casas amplias para familias numerosas._

 _Mujeres riñendo a sus cachorras._

 _Hombres jugueteando con los niños._

 _Cachorros de las cinco especies correteando de aquí para allá, jugando entre risas y chillidos, escapando luego de haber cometido alguna que otra travesura._

 _Avanzó junto a su tío con la mochila aferrada a su pecho y la barbilla en alto. El orgullo de ser quien era no se lo quitaría ni siquiera el desagrado que aquel lugar podría producirle en ocasiones. Las miradas se posaban en ella: era la novedad del momento. La única hija viva de la familia Xiong. La última._

 _La aldea se dividía en cinco clanes, cada uno de distintas especies: tigres, leopardos de las nieves, leones, panteras y jaguares. Cada clan tenía una familia a la cabeza, pero eran las mujeres de la familia Xiong las señoras de la aldea._

 _Tigresa no se lo preguntó de inmediato, pero al cabo de los días la duda comenzó a formarse en su mente: ¿Por qué su tío la había apartado de aquel lugar?_

 **…**

—Señora Xiong —saludó el joven guardia de la entrada.

Tigresa sonrió con soltura e inclinó la cabeza en respuesta.

—Buenos días, Taro.

No era probable recibir un ataque en aquella zona, puesto que muy pocos conocían la forma exacta de llegar, pero siempre había uno o dos guardias protegiendo la entrada. Al parecer, esa mañana le tocaba el trabajo a Taro, hijo menor de la señora del clan de los jaguares y hermano de Tian.

—Mi hermano ha estado preocupado por usted —le comentó Taro—. Y creo que ha discutido con su tío, lo he visto de mal humor estos días.

—Vaya par —renegó, sin verdadero enfado—. Veré que hago.

Y guiñó un ojo cómplice al chico, cuyas rellenas mejillas se colorearon de rubor.

Las pesadas puertas de madera se abrieron y Tigresa agradeció a Taro por el favor. Siempre le produjo cierta ternura aquel muchacho; había ciertos aires inocentes en la forma en que sonreía. La inocencia, a opinión de Tigresa, era virtud de pocos y deseo de muchos. Un rasgo digno de ser apreciado, más si se encontraba en quienes ya eran adultos.

La recibió la misma vista que la primera vez que ingresó al lugar… y también la misma opresión en su pecho. La falta de aire, la carencia de algo. Como si acabasen de extraerle lo más importante en su interior. El que debía ser su hogar se sentía como una prisión.

A esas horas pocas personas estaban despiertas. Los faroles de la noche anterior permanecían aún encendidos y el mercado —el centro de toda la aldea— se encontraba vacío, a excepción de aquellos que comenzaban a preparar los puestos para el resto del día. Cruzando aquella zona, estaban las casas de familias, que se distinguían por el apellido de sus matriarcas.

Tigresa tuvo que atravesar toda la zona de los tigres para llegar a la casa de su familia.

Esta se encontraba un tanto apartada de los demás, justo en los límites de la aldea, y era tan espaciosa y con los cuartos suficientes como para albergar generaciones.

Hubo un tiempo en que esa fue su función.

Era tan pequeña cuando todo sucedió… pero Tigresa aún podía recordarlo. Su madre, sus tías y los hijos de estas. Sus hermanos. Tenía dos hermanos mayores, gemelos, y aunque su memoria se vuelve poco confiable en ese punto, está segura que sus mayores carcajadas solían robárselas ellos. Tenía tanto. Tanta familia, tantas personas que amar y que la amaban.

Antes de que sus pensamientos comenzaran a amargarle, Tigresa ya se encontraba subiendo los pocos peldaños que separaban del suelo el pórtico de la casa. No escuchaba ruidos del interior y considerando el horario, supuso que todos seguían durmiendo. Deslizó la puerta con lentitud, procurando no perturbar el silencio del ambiente.

La sala le recibió fría y vacía, como si allí no viviera nadie.

Por mera costumbre, Tigresa posó la vista en el cuadro que colgaba en una de las paredes como única decoración del lugar. Grande e imponente, la pintura había sido hecha mucho antes de que naciera. Se trataba de su madre, con los gemelos de pocos meses en sus brazos. A su alrededor, se encontraban tres tigres —uno de ellos su tío, Kang—, una pantera y un jaguar.

Miles de veces, su tío le había dicho que debía cambiar la pintura. _Esta es tu casa ahora, ahí deberías estar tú y tu familia._ Pero a Tigresa le gustaba tener ese cuadro allí y cambiarlo no le parecía corrector. Le gustaba porque podía ver en el la familia que alguna vez tuvo.

Se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo, en una de las esquinas de la sala, deslizó una puerta y se metió al largo pasillo que había tras de esta. El lugar estaba casi a oscuras, escasamente iluminado por la poca luz natural que se colaba por una que otra ventana, y el ligero murmullo de sus pasos en la madera se sentía como todo un escándalo en aquel silencio. Al otro extremo había otra puerta y tras esta, las habitaciones.

Tigresa contó hasta tres habitaciones del lado izquierdo e ingresó a la cuarta.

Era amplia y bastante iluminada. La decoración era escasa; solo un par de cuadros en la pared y algún que otro adorno sobre los muebles. El futon, grueso y amplio, estaba ocupado.

Tigresa deslizó la puerta a sus espaldas hasta cerrarla y avanzó por el cuarto. Procuró no hacer ruido mientras se quitaba las sandalias, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el lado del futon que Hao no ocupaba y alzar la frazada lo suficiente como para acomodarse debajo.

Debería ir a su propio cuarto o tal vez, quedarse en la sala.

Seguramente no faltaba demasiado para que alguien despertase.

Pero prefirió buscar a Hao.

Se deslizó bajo las frazadas y amoldó su cuerpo a la espalda del tigre, cruzando un brazo por encima de la cintura de él. Un bajo gruñido vibró en el pecho masculino y Tigresa, con una sonrisilla pintada en sus labios, se acercó al cuello de él.

—Despierta —susurró.

Hao gruñó en respuesta.

—¿No era que volvías en una semana? —masculló.

El reproche y el fastidio se filtraban en su voz, contrastando con la dulce sonrisa que esbozó.

—Ya levanta —apuró Tigresa—. Vago.

Una ronca risilla vibró en el pecho de Hao y él, aún con los ojos cerrados, giró en el futon para atraparla entre sus brazos.

La risa de Tigresa se escuchó alta y escandalosa en el cuarto. En un momento, se encontraba recostada detrás de Hao y al siguiente, debajo de su cuerpo. El peso del cuerpo masculino cayó sobre el suyo, pero no pudo importarle menos. No la lastimaba.

Hao le observaba con ojos dulces, tal como el día que se conocieron, cuando se inclinó para dejar un casto beso en sus labios. Tigresa lo recibió con ternura y sus manos, antes en los hombros de él, subieron hasta su nuca. No era habitual en ella las demostraciones de afecto, al menos no con regularidad, pero esta vez decidió que lo necesitaba.

—Has vuelto antes —observó Hao, sin mala intención—. ¿Todo bien?

—Todo… bien.

Pero su voz sonó baja y tímida.

Sin mirar a Hao, pidió permiso en un murmullo para que se hiciera a un lado. Él no protestó y ella se enderezó en cuanto se vio libre de hacerlo. Con Hao aún recostado a su lado, apoyado en su codo para obtener altura, Tigresa se tomó las rodillas y las abrazó a su pecho.

—¿Qué pasó? —quiso saber él.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza.

—Realmente nada —y no estaba mintiendo. Al menos, no del todo—. Solo necesitaba volver antes.

—De hecho, es bueno tenerte antes. Tu tío es insoportable cuando no estás. —Hao se acomodó en el futon, boca arriba, con las manos tras la nuca—. Ha tenido una riña con Tian.

—Vi a Taro en la entrada y me dijo lo mismo.

—Realmente, nadie sabe por qué. Solo se los escuchó gritar desde el despacho y ya.

Tigresa arruga el entrecejo, contrariada.

—¿Qué hacía Kang en el despacho? —Demandó saber, con cierto cansancio en su voz.

Hao no respondió y Tigresa tampoco esperó que lo hiciera. Sabía de antemano que él no tendría idea.

El silencio volvió a la habitación y ninguno de los dos deseó hacer algo por romperlo. Tigresa se encontraba cómoda, abrazando sus rodillas, pero no dudó en volver a recostarse cuando Hao extendió un brazo por detrás de ella. Se acurrucó en su pecho y dejó los minutos correr mientras delineaba líneas imaginarias por el torso desnudo del que fue su primer esposo.

Ni siquiera el mismo Hao tenía idea cuanto le quería. Tigresa nunca se lo había dicho. De hecho, nunca le había dicho a ninguno de su familia cuanto les quería.

Abrazados y en silencio, escucharon como poco a poco el pasillo se fue llenando del crujido de los pasos. Levantarse, sin embargo, no parecía estar en plan de ninguno.

Tigresa necesitaba hablar, contarle el motivo por el cual había regresado antes de lo previsto. Sabe que tendrá que hacerlo en algún momento, y que lo adecuado es que todos se enteren al mismo tiempo, pero quiere que sea Hao el primero en saber. Él fue el primero en llegar, fue su mejor amigo y su único apoyo cuando estuvo sola.

La mano libre de Hao atrapó la suya, entrelazando los dedos, y la elevó hasta que él presionó los labios en el dorso. Un bajo y reconfortante ronroneo vibró en el pecho del tigre y Tigresa no necesitó mirarle para saber que sonreía.

—Te has puesto la sortija —observó.

Tigresa asintió, lentamente, con cierta duda. Sabía que en la mano izquierda de Hao, la que se encontraba en su hombro, hallaría una igual. En la mano izquierda de todos sus compañeros.

—Creí que la odiabas —continuó—. Creo que en todos estos años, son contadas las veces he visto que te la pusieras.

—Es una falta de respeto no usarla.

—Sip. —Hao rio, divertido—. Pero te lo perdonamos, por ser tú.

—Vaya, me siento honrada.

—Ya, Tigresa. —Con el reproche en su voz, y la sonrisa aún presente, Hao se giró para verla y acercó el rostro de ella lo suficiente como para que sus narices se tocaran. Un mimo sutil, pero al cual Tigresa sonrió—. Sea lo que sea que quieras contarme, solo dilo. Me tienes intrigado.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que voy a contarte algo?

—Tú nunca entras a mi cuarto… o al menos, no desde la noche de bodas, preciosa.

La risa de Tigresa sonó nerviosa, pero sincera. A veces olvidaba lo mucho que él le conocía. De hecho, olvidaba muchas cosas de su familia. Detalles que podían parecer insignificantes, pero que no debería olvidar.

Empujó a Hao con un golpe juguetón, no demasiado fuerte, y tomó distancia para verle el rostro.

—Mentiroso —acusó, con las mejillas rojas. Realmente era mentira—. Te lo contaré, pero quiero que me guardes el secreto. Solo un tiempo, hasta que organice unos pendientes.

—Ya dilo, mujer.

—Estoy en cinta.

Lo dijo rápido, con la voz pequeña y los ojos llenos de ansiedad. De repente, quería vomitar. Pero no quería salir corriendo y dejar la charla para más tarde. Realmente le interesaba la reacción de Hao.

—Oh.

 _Oh._

Solo "oh".

Tigresa arrugó el entrecejo, a la vez que Hao se dejaba caer de espaldas en el futon. En ningún momento le quitó el brazo de alrededor y tampoco soltó su mano. No parecía molesto, ni demasiado afectado, solo sorprendido. Como quien recive una noticia difícil de creer.

—Oh… —repitió y Tigresa comenzó a irritarse—. ¿Segura?

—¡Claro que sí, gran tonto, ¿te crees que te lo diría sino…?!

Se deshizo del agarre de su mano, del abrazo y de las mantas. Lo empujó, molesta, e hizo el amague de levantarse antes de que Hao le jalara de la muñeca. Cayó sobre el pecho de él y entre protestas, los fuertes brazos del tigre terminaron aprisionándola en aquel lugar.

Tigresa emitió un bajo gruñido, justo a tiempo de que los labios de su compañero presionaran en los suyos. Un beso corto, apenas un roce, pero que bastó para calmar cada nervio de su cuerpo.

—Tranquila, fierecilla —se burló Hao, con genuina diversión formando pequeñas arruguitas en los costados de sus ojos—. ¡Mierda! ¿Serás así todo el embarazo?

—¡Es que haces preguntas tan…!

—Estoy feliz —le interrumpió, antes de que comenzara a gritar—. Tigresa, estoy feliz. Es… una gran noticia.

Y cualquier enfado desapareció de la mirada de ella.

Hao la acomodó en su pecho, la acunó como si una niña fuera, y acercó nuevamente su rostro al de ella. Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo para besarla. Lento y suave, mimando sus labios. Una caricia que Tigresa respondió de inmediato, con sus manos aún tensas en los hombros de él.

Cuando se separó, se sentía sonrojada y avergonzada. Se sentía mal por no habérselo contado a Tai Lung, por ni siquiera haberse despedido de él, y temerosa por contárselo a los demás. Por contárselo a su tío. A él no le gustaría, de eso estaba segura, y no es como que esperara que Kang viera con buenos ojos su embarazo, pero realmente esperaba al menos una sonrisa.

—Mi tío me matará —confesó.

Hao rio. Su risa sonaba más fuerte, más feliz. Tigresa se preguntó si alguno le cuestionaría por el padre de la criatura.

—Tigresa, no tienes dieciocho años —él mencionó—. Eres la matriarca de tu propia familia. Eres libre de tener cuantos hijos desees, de llenar esta casa de niños si es como lo deseas, sin la opinión de nadie.

Tigresa sonrió.

—¿Me ayudarás? —inquirió.

—¿A llenar la casa? ¡Por supuesto!

Una carcajada se quedó ahogada en sus labios.

—¡Idiota! —masculló—. A avisarle a los demás.

Hao volvió a robarle un casto beso y sin decir nada, se levantó del futon.

Tigresa le observó ir y venir por el cuarto, desnudo, hasta que se dignó a tomar sus ropas y vestirse. No dijo nada. Divertida, sonrió cuando le vio forcejear por mantener el equilibrio en un solo pie para colocarse el pantalón. Su sonrisa se amplió cuando él se cayó de culo al suelo. Hao era, sin dudas, todo un personaje.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —se contuvo de reír.

—Vamos —le llamó él—. Tienes que contarles a todos.

Y entonces, Tigresa sintió como la sangre le abandonaba el rostro.


	7. Zhao

**¡TERMINARON LAS CLASES, VAGOS!**

 **Y no solo terminaron…**

 **TERMINÉ CUARTO… O SEA QUE PASÉ A QUINTO (((uy, si, tu muy inteligente))) Y ESO QUIERE DECIR…**

 ***redoble de tambores***

 **¡SOLO ME QUEDA QUINTO Y ADIÓS SECUNDARIA!... No se si reir, llorar o estresarme de antemano por todo el dinero que debo invertir en este último año.**

 **Ni modo, ya fue… ¡ES QUINTO, WACHOS!**

 **BUEEEEEEEENO… Finalmente, os traigo "una pequeña miradita" a la familia de Tigresa, a su hogar y a un poco de la vida a la cual se ha tenido que adaptar tras haber dejado el Palacio de Jade…**

 **Espero les guste tanto como a mí me encanta escribirlo… ¡En fin! A leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo seis.**

 _Zhao._

 ** _…_**

 _Tigresa en ningún momento dejó que las pesadas miradas de aquellas mujeres la amedrentaran. Su tío no tenía permitida la entrada a aquella reunión, no ahora que estaba para suplantar a su madre, y no podía mostrarse débil. Estaba sola allí. Aquellas hembras, ya marchitas por la edad, eran matriarcas de sus propios clanes y pasarían por encima de ella si se los permitía._

 _Estaban allí para juzgarla._

 _¡Una niña!_

 _Una niña que había crecido fuera, que no sabía nada de sus raíces, que había sido separada del clan siendo tan solo una cachorra… ¿Y pretendía tomar el mando de los tigres?_

 _"Una niña que ha perdido el fruto en su vientre". La acusación de la vieja Mayling, matriarca de las panteras, la saca de balance. Tigresa queda dura como una roca y de repente, su cuerpo se siente frío. El llanto duele en el fondo de su garganta, más no se permite ni una sola lágrima._

 _¿Cómo lo saben?_

 _¿Quién les ha dicho aquello?_

 _Los calambres en su vientre vuelven a sus recuerdos, la sangre en las sábanas… el asqueroso olor dulce de aquellas hojas. Todo vuelve y le revuelve el estómago._

 _Para esas mujeres, ella tiene la culpa. Si el bebé muere, la madre siempre será la culpable. Pero Tigresa sabe que no ha sido su culpa, ahora más que nunca, y alza la barbilla como respuesta. No se dejará intimidar. No se dejará pasar por encima. Ella es la última descendiente de la familia Xiong y si su tío la llevó de vuelta, fue porque sin ella el clan se disolvería._

 _De ella dependían muchas cosas ahora y aquellas hembras tendrían que entenderlo, por las buenas o por las malas. Eso no sería inconveniente para tomar su puesto._

 **…**

Lo primero que hizo Tigresa al salir del cuarto de Hao fue vestirse. Se cambió las ropas que había traído desde el Palacio de Jade por algo más suelto, más holgado: un Hanfu rojo con bordes negros, de mangas largas y anchas, que acomodó alrededor de su cuerpo de forma suelta. De repente, temía ejercer demasiada presión en la zona de su abdomen.

Se detuvo más tiempo del necesario frente al espejo.

Se observó de pies a cabeza, con las manos a los costados de su cintura, como si así fuera encontrar cualquier detalle que pudiera haber sido pasado por alto antes.

Sabía que era ridículo. Solo eran unas cuantas semanas. Seguía tan delgada y esbelta como siempre, y lo seguiría estando durante muchas semanas más. Tendrían que pasar muchas lunas antes de que comenzara a notarse, más si seguía usando aquella ropa holgada.

De repente, no quería que nadie lo supiera. La primera vez, estaba tan emocionada que no tardó en contárselo a todos. A sus amigos, a Shifu, a su tío… todos lo supieron ese mismo día que se lo hubo contado a Po. Tuvo muchas reacciones a cambio. Desde confusión, preocupación, hasta alegría y buenos deseos. Incluso su tío, quien le hubo reprochado en un principio por ser una "sinvergüenza", terminó por entusiasmarse ante la expectativa de aquel cachorro.

Estaba tan feliz… ¿Y luego? Todo se vino abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tan rápido que ni siquiera podía recordar en qué momento comenzaron los problemas. Estaba tan feliz y ahora temía que volviera a repetirse. Temía volver a sentirse vacía, volver a sentir que arrancaban una parte de ella y se la llevaban lejos.

El dolor de los calambres jamás se fue de sus recuerdos. Seguían allí, intactos, despertándola de vez en cuando en las noches. Las pesadillas eran tan reales… y luego, el silencio de su cuarto. Oscuro y solitario. Tigresa nunca compartiría su cuarto.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y el murmullo le hizo pegar un leve respingo.

La abundante melena castaña de Zhao se asomó por el resquicio y Tigresa lo observó a través del espejo, sin ninguna expresión de por medio. Tan solo asintió, indicándole que podía pasar, y permaneció situada en su lugar. Últimamente, su relación con Zhao no era la mejor. Había discusiones, malos entendidos y desacuerdos. Lo más frustrante era que no encontraba un modo de solucionarlo, ni un motivo que tomar de punto. No había nada.

—¿Hace cuánto llegaste?

La voz del león sonó demandante, demasiado tensa para el sensible estado de humor de Tigresa. Dolía. El trato frío y distante resultaba doloroso.

Estaba acostumbrada. En una familia como la suya, las discusiones y los desacuerdos era algo con lo cual debía aprender a lidiar. En esa casa nadie llegó de buenas a primeras, ni por decisión propia, mucho menos ella. Los conflictos no eran costumbre, pero estaban. Existían. Pero en ese momento, con ambas manos sobre su vientre, la idea que comenzó a formarse en su mente se sintió fría y pesada en su pecho.

—Hace unas horas —masculló, sin verle— ¿Y tú? Tu cuarto estaba vacío esta mañana.

 _Tuche…_

Observó el rostro del león a través del espejo y no le pasó desapercibido aquel pequeño temblor en su mandíbula. Se veía tenso. _Como quienes ocultan algo._

Hao se lo había contado. Le había dicho de la ausencia de Zhao durante las noches y de muchas cosas más. En aquella casa nada pasaba sin que ella se enterara, era algo que ya todos ellos deberían tener claro.

Aún sin tener una respuesta, Tigresa volteó para encarar al león. No era una mujer celosa, ni mucho menos desconfiada. No era autoritaria, no posesiva. No, no se puede poseer a una persona, ni disponer de esta como si de un objeto se tratase. Pero odiaba las mentiras y los secretos. Odiaba que le quisieran dar motivos para dudar cuando ella había decidido desde un principio no hacerlo, sin pedir muestras de nada a cambio.

—Contéstame.

—No vine a hablar de eso —evadió el tema Zhao, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas—. Hace un momento saliste del cuarto de Hao.

—Tú no tienes nada que decirme al respecto.

No, no tiene. Zhao lo sabe y a Tigresa le duele decírselo.

Corrió la mirada antes de que el león pudiera ver sus ojos cristalinos. Ella no lloraba. Ella jamás dejaba ver cuánto le afectaban ciertas cosas. Erguida y con la barbilla en alto, dirigió sus hacia la salida. Llevarse el hombro de Zhao por delante fue lo de menos, al igual que tener que empujarle para que se quitara de su camino. Todo lo que quería en ese momento era salir de allí. Eso y un buen trozo de tarta. Abrió la puerta de un solo tirón y fue un jalón en su muñeca izquierda lo que impidió que saliera de la habitación.

Tigresa volteó con una maldición picando en la punta de su lengua, sintiendo como los colores se le subían al rostro, y jaló para soltarse. Zhao no ejercía fuerza, pero tampoco la dejó librarse. Sin lastimarla, alzó su mano hasta que esta quedó frente su rostro y Tigresa calló al notar lo que él estaba viendo.

La sortija.

Calló porque no quería que le preguntase al respecto y cuando los ojos del león se fijaron en los suyos, todo lo que atinó a hacer fue apartar la mirada. Menos mal. De no ser por aquel pequeño gesto, no habría tomado en cuenta que Zhao no llevaba su sortija.

—Tienes razón —él respondió, soltando de forma brusca su muñeca—. Al fin de cuentas, tú vas y vienes como te place… ¿No?

—Zhao…

—Ni se te ocurra, Tigresa. Tú tampoco tienes nada que decirme al respecto.

Y ni siquiera cuando Zhao abandonó la habitación, Tigresa perdió la postura recta. Jamás lo hacía, sin importar cuando doliera mantenerla.

Se acomodó la manga de hanfu y finalmente salió de la habitación, como si llevara todo el peso del mundo en sus pies. Mientras avanzaba por el pasillo, mantuvo las manos sobre su vientre aún plano. No iba a renegar, ni mucho menos hacerse problema por una sortija. ¿Cuántas veces ella no se la había quitado? No tenía derecho a decir nada.

 **III**

Tigresa ingresó a la cocina con una suave sonrisa en su rostro y el primero en levantarse de su asiento para saludarla fue su tío, Kang, quien le tomó ambas manos entre las de él y besó sobre el dorso de estas. Era un gesto de respeto y cariño, uno que Tigresa compartía con sus compañeros y que se le hizo demasiado extraño en Kang. Él no era tan afectuoso.

Sonrió a su tío y antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario al respecto, las zarpas de Yen jalaron de ella para apartarla. De repente, se encontraba dando y recibiendo abrazos, cada uno más fuerte o efusivo que el anterior. Incluso Hao, a quien ya había saludado aquella mañana, se hizo sitio para volver a hacerlo. Solo faltaba Zhao, pero tampoco era como que esperase verlo por el momento. Mejor así. No quería otra discusión.

Por un momento, el calor de la bienvenida le ayudó a despejar su mente.

Saber que tienes quien te extrañe es un sentimiento único, sentirse parte de algo, ser importante para alguien. A veces, Tigresa solo necesitaba eso: saber que no estaba sola, que aquellas cinco personas que tenía a su lado eran mucho más que un acuerdo entre los clanes. Lo necesitaba tanto como el cálido tacto de los labios de Yen, hijo de la matriarca Mayling, presionando sobre su sien.

Se dejó envolver en las conversaciones cotidianas.

Tian era el primero en preguntar por el viaje, por cómo había llegado y como la había pasado. Tigresa sabía que, de intentar ocultar alguna preocupación, él sería el primero en notarlo y a su vez, el único que respetaría aquella mentira piadosa.

Los más ruidosos de la habitación solían ser Hao, Yen y —cuando se encontraba— de vez en cuando, también Zhao. Y luego estaba Yun, que pocas veces hablaba, solo cuando la situación realmente ameritaba que hiciera uso de su palabra.

—No sé ustedes, pero yo solo espero a que me diga por qué ha vuelto antes —espetó Yen, jugueteando con los palillos entre sus manos—. O bueno, al menos que nos de una buena mentira. Lo que fuese.

—Hablas como si te mintiera seguido.

—Es que lo haces —le defendió Tian, sin verla, atento a su taza de té—, a Hao y Zhao les dijiste que volverías en una semana, a mí que en dos días y creo que a Yen que te tomarías un mes o algo así.

—¡No es cierto!

—No nos ves la cara, Tigresa, ni que fuéramos niños —se mofó Hao.

Tigresa quiso replicar…

Quiso, pero no encontró con qué.

No lo hacía a propósito. Tomó un bollo de arroz con los palillos y se lo llevó a la boca, como excusa para no contestar de inmediato.

—¡Pero qué insolentes! —Se quejó Kang—. Sus madres jamás les enseñaron a callar lo que…

—Iré a servirme más.

Tigresa optó por levantarse de la mesa antes de que intentaran incluirla en aquella riña.

Incluso cuando salió del comedor e ingresó a la cocina, pudo escuchar con claridad la discusión entre su tío y… ¿Hao? ¿Yen? No supo cuál de los dos hablaba más fuerte.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Tardarían sus buenos minutos en callarse definitivamente y ella no pensaba ingresar a la estancia antes de que ello sucediera. Mientras, optó por llenar su plato con bollos de arroz… y pan de frijol… y unas cuantas galletas, por si acaso. Tenía un hambre de morirse y volver al comedor con tanta comida para ella sola le daba pena.

Dejó el plato en una encimera y mordisqueó perezosamente las galletas. No eran tan buenas como las de Mono. Debía recordar pedirle la receta o que le diera unas cuantas, lo que consiguiera primero. Aunque, si se ponía a pensarlo una segunda vez, era más seguro ir a pedírselo a Víbora. Seguro ella era mucho más solidaria y se las daba.

—¿Puedo acompañarte?

Tigresa sonrió, divertida, aun con restos de galleta en la mejilla, cuando Yun asomó la cabeza por el resquicio de la puerta a medio abrir.

Asintió, sin decir nada, antes de dar otro bocado a la galleta.

El leopardo ingresó también con su plato vacío, solo que en vez de rellenarlo, se limitó a dejarlo en la encimera. Sus cejas de alzaron al ver el cuenco lleno que ella había dejado allí, más no hizo ningún comentario. Tigresa lo agradeció, no estaba para bromas.

—¿Siguen discutiendo?

—Sí, tu tío puede ser exasperante a veces.

—Lo siento. —Tigresa se disculpó porque sabía que su tío no lo haría, aunque no sentía ninguna necesidad real por hacerlo—. No sé bajo qué términos lo aguantan, yo no lo haría.

—Tú no eres la ajena en la casa, Tigresa, no eres quien debe algo.

—No deben nada aquí. La casa es tanto de ustedes como mía.

—No es lo mismo. —No había enfado en la voz de Yun, pero dejaba por zanjado el tema. Tigresa no insistió—. ¿Fue todo bien?

—¿Por qué habría de irme mal?

—Has discutido con Zhao.

—Llegado el momento, siempre discuto con alguno de ustedes a lo largo del día —se defendió—, nunca es algo de qué preocuparse.

Yun asintió, junto a un bajo "ujum". Ni siquiera la miraba. Estaba más ocupado en quitar una manchita inexistente de la encimera.

Entonces, en un gesto casual, metió la mano en su bolcillo y sacó algo de este. Tigresa no le prestó atención, hasta que no vio la sortija depositada en la palma de su mano. Era más grande que la suya. La reconoció de inmediato sin que Yun tuviera que aclarárselo.

—No debería ser yo quien te la devuelva —murmuró—, pero la encontré en la sala la misma noche que te fuiste. Zhao tampoco ha preguntado por ella cuando no la encontró.

—Entiendo.

—Deberían aclararlo.

Tigresa no respondió.

Yun murmuró algo sobre volver al comedor, pero ella se quedó parada en su lugar. "En un rato" aseguró y aun cuando el leopardo se hubo ido, se quedó allí, mirando el anillo en la palma de su mano. _Es de Zhao,_ y por más que se lo repetía una y otra vez, no lo creía.


	8. Yen

**MI AMOR, MI CIELO, MI VIDA, MI HERMOSA MANZANA PODRIDA…**

 **¡MI GENTE!**

 **Los saluda Rose, desde la computadora número quince del salón tres del piso de diseño gráfico. ¡Así es! Estoy de contrabando, cuando se supone que debería de estar armando un logo para mi empresa imaginaria de condones sabor tuti-fruti…**

 **Y es que en casa se han puestos malos y han cortado intenet. Al parecer, no me lo merezco, dicen que soy mala hija… ¡Pero qué insolencia!**

 **En fin…**

 **Hasta aquí mi reporte, Joaquin…**

 **Pd. Me gustaría saber su opinión respecto a esta historia. ¿Va muy lento? ¿Es aburrida? ¿Qué les gustaría que agregue o saque?... Y no, no me vengan con que "mata a los maridos de Tigresa". No, esperen y veran que son buena gente…**

 **Solo propongo esto porque, como verán, necesito entretenerme leyendo algo desde el celular —¿saben como se llama el modelo? (((no, boluda, no comences))) Mirtha Legrand, porque ni el mismo Dios sabe cuando se creo— cuyos datos son mas lentos que tortuga renga… y si algo me ha enseñado Fanfiction, es que a veces los comentarios son mucho mas interesantes que todas las historias juntas de un fandom.**

 **Ahora, sin penas ni glorias, ¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Capítulo siete.**

 _Yen._

…

— _¿Casarme otra vez? —Quiso reír— No… no, no puedo, tío._

 _Kang lucía tan relajado, feliz, como si la noticia de otra boda fuera a beneficiarlo. Se sentaba allí como si fuera dueño del despacho, como si fuera él quien manejaba todo… en parte, Tigresa sentía que así era. ¿Cuántos años no había sido así? Pero ahora estaba ella._

 _Ahora ella tenía aquella responsabilidad. No era ajena al hecho de que el clan de los tigres había decaído desde que Kang lo manejaba. Le parecía una falta de respeto que él siguiera comportándose tan arrogante luego de todo lo que hizo._

 _Sin embargo, por el momento tenía asuntos más importantes que manejar._

 _Bajó la mirada hacia el anillo que rodeaba su dedo anular. A Hao no le gustaría eso. Llevaban poco tiempo casados, menos de un año, no podía decirle que volvería a contraer matrimonio. No así. Además, ella tampoco quería. No le apetecía otro macho en su casa. Era feliz con Hao, estaba bien despertando por las mañanas a su lado, durmiendo en su cama durante las noches._

— _Tienes muchos pretendientes, Tigresa, ¿Por qué desperdiciarlo?_

— _No voy a hacerle eso a Hao._

 _La risa de Kang sonó alta y estruendosa._

— _Como tú quieras —accedió, aun riendo—, pero no olvides que todos tienen un lugar aquí, Tigresa, y el de Hao no es tu dormitorio precisamente._

— _Ni el tuyo este despacho —Tigresa masculló, molesta—. Ahora, vete. Hablaremos luego._

…

El área de los cultivos se encontraba alejada de la aldea, fuera de aquellos muros, rodeada por altas torres desde donde los soldados y esposos de las señoras—o en ocasiones, las hijas de estas— vigilaban que el trabajo se desempeñara con normalidad, que no hubiera heridos y que ningún aldeano corriera peligro allí. Por lo regular, la tarea resultaba fácil. Aquella zona estaba alejada de cualquier aldea o pueblo, se tardaba días en llegar al más cercano, y ningún bandido se tomaría la molestia de llegar hasta ahí. Muchos aseguraban que ni el emperador mismo conocía la existencia de la aldea.

Yen llevaba toda la mañana en una de aquellas torres. Hao, Tian y Yun le acompañaban, aunque hacía ya varias horas que había dejado de poner atención a lo que hablaban.

No solía interesarse por los asuntos de los demás compañeros de Tigresa, ni compartir los suyos con ellos. Su relación era cordial, amable, lo suficiente para que Tigresa no tuviera que preocuparse por ello. Tal vez podría decir que Tian era algo así como un amigo, pero no mucho más. Allí ninguno llegaba a ser realmente un amigo, ni el más paciente o noble podía decir que "apreciaba" a los demás compañeros de su esposa.

Se apoyó en el resquicio del balcón, atento a cada movimiento a los alrededores. A simple vista, no había nada interesante que ver. Cachorros corriendo de un lado a otro, jóvenes cuchicheando entre ellos, las hembras cuidando de sus hijas y los machos con sus hijos. Sin embargo, Yen buscaba algo en concreto y no tardó en encontrarlo a orillas de las plantaciones.

Se trataba de Zhao, en compañía de una joven leona.

Podría no haberle tomado importancia, déjalo pasar como algo irrelevante, si no fuera por la forma tan descarada en que aquella joven pasaba sus manos por el brazo del león, sin que este hiciera nada por evitarlo. Ambos reían, se cuchicheaban cerca del oído, y las personas miraban de reojo al pasar.

Se llevó dos dedos a los labios y chifló, lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerse oír desde aquella altura. Más de uno volteó, confundido, pero Yen tan solo se fijó en el par de leones. La muchacha pareció captar la indirecta —demasiado directa tal vez— del llamado de atención y se apartó sin siquiera atreverse a alzar la mirada.

Zhao se tomó unos segundos antes de voltear. Enseñó los dientes en su dirección, en un bajo gruñido que no llegó hasta ahí, y se alejó dando zancadas largas y fuertes en dirección hacia donde acababa de irse la muchacha. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y Yen sabía que no sería la última. Tampoco le importaba. Lo que Zhao hiciera no le afectaba en nada, sin embargo, a Tigresa sí. La dejaba en ridículo con su comportamiento.

—Su nombre es Nanao.

La voz de Tian le llamó la atención a sus espaldas. Volteó, dirigiendo su atención hacia los tres felinos.

—¿Nanao?

—La leona que estaba con Zhao —aclaró Hao, a su derecha—. Se llama Nanao. No tiene esposos, aún.

—¿Y tú de donde sacaste eso?

—Es hija de un guardia, amigo mío —agregó Yun—. Es jefa de su hogar y tiene tres hermanos menores a su cuidado. Su madre murió hace mucho, no tiene hermanas.

—Vaya, toda una señora.

—No te creas. —Hao emitió una risa nasal—. Ha roto más hogares que la vieja Soraya.

—Es una leona, ¿qué esperabas?

—No generalices, Tian.

—Es cierto, si no, mira a nuestro colega.

La risa colectiva llenó el lugar, pero Yen no se unió a ella.

—Yo no lo veo divertido.

—Ni yo. —Yun se encogió de hombros—. Míralo de esta forma: Si Tigresa descubre a Zhao, habrá un hombre menos en la casa.

—¿En serio crees que ella correría a Zhao? —se mofó.

Nadie contestó y Yen contuvo una risotada burlona.

Era cierto: Tigresa jamás correría a Zhao.

En una casa, cada esposo y familiar de la señora tenía un lugar que respetar. El único modo de llevarse bien entre los cinco era conocer ese lugar y procurar no cruzar la línea imaginaría que este suponía. Era un acuerdo tácito, como un contrato de convivencia no elaborado, y la única regla que regía en la convivencia diaria. Los rencores y los celos lo dejaban para los niños.

Yen conocía su lugar y respetaba el de los demás, solo porque no tenía ningún interés en crear conflictos alrededor de Tigresa. Sin embargo, Zhao parecía no tener idea de lo valiosa que era su posición —para él y para sus compañeros— y si no cuidaba esa posición, nadie lo haría por él, no mientras otro pudiera beneficiarse de eso.

 **III**

El despacho era un pequeño cuarto, sin mucha decoración, con una mesita baja en medio y algunos cojines para sentarse. Había un par de muebles, donde guardaban papeles importantes, pero poco más. Sin cuadros, ni adornos. Por lo que sabía, a su madre nunca le gustaron aquellas chucherías y Tigresa había querido respetar eso, dejando el cuarto tal y como lo recordaba de cuando era niña. Aunque la imagen actual distaba mucho de la que tenía en sus memorias, una en la que ella reía y jugaba sobre el regazo de un tigre — ¿era un tigre? ¿U otro felino?— cuyo rostro los años ya habían borrado de su mente.

El único rostro en sus recuerdos que había perdurado a pesar de los años era el de su madre. Una tigresa de bengala, con los mismos ojos que ella, de facciones finas y delicadas. La recordaba hermosa y de voz chillona, siempre vociferando cuando se enojaba y cantando cuando rebosaba de alegría, lo cual no era precisamente seguido. Recordaba más rostros, por las pinturas, pero a ninguno podía ubicarlo en un recuerdo en específico.

El despacho era el mismo de cuando era niña, pero no era hasta ahora que se percataba de lo frío y aburrido que podía ser. Vacío, sin vida, como si nadie lo ocupara. E incluso así, seguía siendo su cuarto favorito de la casa. Podía pasar largas horas allí. Con el tiempo, lo había convertido en su lugar seguro, un pequeño refugio en donde pensar, donde se escondía de todos cuando sentía que todo se le iba de las manos.

Como en ese momento. Había perdido la cuenta ya del tiempo que llevaba allí, yendo y viniendo sin ningún propósito más que el de mover las piernas, pero tampoco le apetecía parar. Sus orejas se movían en todas direcciones, siguiendo ansiosas el sonido incluso de sus propios pasos, y su rabo serpenteaba cerca del suelo.

Desde esa mañana, un constante revoltijo de quien-sabe-que se había instalado en su estómago, dándole la sensación constante de estar a punto de devolver todas sus cenas vividas desde los cinco años. Asqueroso. Realmente asqueroso. Pero no eran nauseas, no como las que recordaba, solo era ansiedad.

Estaba nerviosa y no tenía idea del motivo. Ya ni ganas le quedaban de dormir. Necesitaba hacer algo, mantener las manos ocupadas, para dejar de pasarse de una a la otra la sortija de Zhao.

Necesitaba dejar en paz esa sortija.

¡Estaba siendo dramática! Ella, que siempre se mofó de Víbora por sus inseguridades, estaba actuando exactamente igual. Sin embargo, a pesar de saber lo ridículo de su comportamiento, intentar convencerse de lo contrario solo ayudaba a aumentar las dudas en sus pensamientos. Algo se sentía mal, incorrecto, y de repente, tenía la impresión que algo se le había ido de las manos. Algo que llevaba ya tiempo cultivándose y de lo cual ella recién se enteraba.

Estaba a punto de crear una zanja bajo sus pies, tanto ir y venir, cuando un suave golpeteo en la puerta le hizo pegar un respingo. El pulso se le aceleró por el susto, hasta que observó la silueta alta y delgada de una pantera a través del papel. Quiso reírse de su propia exageración, pero en vez de eso, se dirigió a paso ligero hacia la puerta y abrió.

—Te hacía en los cultivos.

Si sonó a reproche o no, no se percató. Tampoco era su intención.

Yen inclinó la cabeza, a modo de saludo, con sus manos tras la espalda. Demasiado formal, tal vez, pero Tigresa nunca se lo comentó.

—En realidad, vengo de ahí —se excusó él—. ¿Me permites pasar?

Por toda respuesta, Tigresa se apartó de la puerta y le cedió el lugar.

Esperó a que él ingresara y mientras volvía a cerrar la puerta, lo invitó a sentarse. Yen denegó la oferta con un movimiento de cabeza y se excusó alegando que llevaba toda la mañana sentado, que prefería quedarse de pie. Tigresa se volvió hacia el interior. Rehízo sus pasos hacia los estantes, repletos de pergaminos y pinceles, y dejó sobre la repisa más alta la sortija de Zhao.

Ya pensaría luego cuando se la devolvería. Tenía que hacerlo antes de que su tío se percatara de ello o de que Soraya se le ocurriera "visitar a su hijo". Excusas de suegra para criticar hasta la decoración de la casa y reafirmar que el muchacho sigue siendo un nenito de su madre.

Nota mental: su hijo no sería pollerudo.

—¿Buscas algo en particular? —cuestionó, en aún de espaldas a Yen— Hace rato anduvo Kang, preguntando por unos pergaminos. Realmente me dio pereza buscarlos y le dije que se los daría luego… aunque, creo que… —repasó el estante con sus dedos—…no… ¿O sí? Tendría que organizar esto, está hecho un desastre y si tu madre viniera por los mismos papeles que Kang…

Un ligero mareo le recordó que debía respirar y detuvo su balbuceo incoherente a cerca de documentos, Kang, suegras y… ¿había mencionado a Soraya o eso era solo su mente?

Y rio.

Aún con la respiración pesada, recargó su frente en el estante y rio por su propio acto de ridiculez, a la vez que las manos de la pantera se posaban en sus hombros. Yen presionó su agarre con gentileza y Tigresa cerró los ojos de gusto. Estaba tensa, demasiado.

—Recuerda que vives porque respiras —él bromeó—. No vine a buscar nada. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Tigresa negó con la cabeza, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No, estoy bien de pie.

—Esa excusa solo es válida conmigo. Anda, siéntate.

—No quiero.

Pero Yen la ignoró y sin quitar sus manos de los hombros de ella, la guio hacia los cojines del suelo. Él se sentó detrás, dejándola a ella entre sus piernas, y descendió sus manos a lo largo de su espalda.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué te sucede? Pareces alterada.

—Tengo una reunión familiar —espetó Tigresa, con sorna en su voz.

En parte, era cierto.

Era su primer embarazo —no, el primero no, pero eso a Soraya no le importaba— y debía comunicar a las demás Señoras de ello. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía, seguramente se había saltado esa clase cuando su tío le enseñaba historia. Sin embargo, aún ni siquiera había enviado algún comunicado para verlas, lo cual convertía su excusa en una mentira a medias.

Debía pasar por todas las formalidades de los cinco clanes, puesto que aquel hijo podía ser de cualquiera de sus compañeros. Al menos, para ojos de los demás. Nadie le preguntaría, porque no estaba permitido, y aunque lo hicieran, tampoco lo diría. No veía el por qué. Ella sabía de quien era su hijo, no había otra posibilidad, y en su momento, también lo sabría su padre. Con eso le bastaba.

—No quiero ver a Soraya —se lamentó, junto a un quejido. Respingó cuando Yen presionó los pulgares en algún punto perdido de su espalda—. Eso dolió.

—Porque estas tensa. Relájate. —Al regaño le acompañó un beso en la mejilla, pequeño y discreto—. Tienes un rato a solas. Los demás se quedaron tonteando por ahí.

—¿Y tú por qué no?

—Sabes que no me llevo.

—Entiendo. —No, no entendía, pero ¿Qué más podía decir?— ¿Viste a Zhao?

—Si.

—Uum.

Tigresa no supo ni por qué preguntó, solo lo hizo, y tampoco supo qué decir a continuación.

Las manos de Yen subieron por su espalda y volvieron a situarse en sus hombros, presionando con fuerza medida. Quiso decir algo más, pero en vez de ello, se recargó en el pecho de la pantera.

—¿Me abrazas, Yen? —mendigó, con voz pequeña. No, no iba a llorar. No en ese momento.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos sin motivo aparente y aunque los brazos de la pantera alrededor de su cintura tan solo agrandaron el vacío en su pecho, logró contener el llanto.

Se sentía al límite de su estabilidad emocional, como si solo le bastara un empujoncito para quebrarse. Sabía que se quebraría. No ahora, delante de Yen, y quizás tampoco en la noche, en la soledad de su cuarto. Pero lo haría. Siempre era lo mismo: pasaba algo, lo lidiaba, lo solucionaba y cuando menos se lo esperaba, tal vez en el momento menos oportuno, terminaba llorando de espaldas a alguien. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Había algo más.

Se quedó en silencio, acunada contra el pecho de Yen, y deslizó sus dedos por los brazos de este. Tenía el torso desnudo y su pelaje se sentía suave y cálido contra el de ella. Nunca fue alguien que buscara el contacto físico como consuelo o que dijera necesitar de este, pero seguía siendo una persona. Seguía teniendo sentimientos y estos, en algún momento, iban a desbordarse.

La respiración de Yen le acarició la piel cuando acercó su rostro al cuello de ella.

Tigresa inclinó la cabeza, sumisa, y dejó que el la recorriera con la nariz antes de besar allí, donde se unía su cuello con su hombro. Las zarpas del felino subieron lentamente por los bordes del hanfu hasta su pecho y allí se quedaron, tanteando la tela, pidiendo permiso antes de separarla y acariciar el pelaje con la yema de los dedos.

—Tú te adelantaste a los demás a propósito —acusó, con falsa molestia.

La risa de Yen le hizo cosquillas.

—Pillado —admitió—. Te extraño demasiado.

—Mmm… ¿Cuánto dices que tenemos?

—Creo que…

Entonces, en una de esas jugarretas tan conocidas de la vida, la voz de Hao llegó desde la entrada y a esta, le siguió el sonido de una estampida de pasos por la sala. El bullicio era demasiado obvio para ignorarlo y Tigresa, con la cabeza recargada en el pecho de Yen, dejó escapar una sonora carcajada. Rio por no gritar de frustración.

—Nada —masculló él, demasiado molesto como para disimular—. No tenemos nada.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza, atorada en su propia risa, y se acomodó los bordes del traje.

—Vamos, no tardaran en espabilarse y venir a buscarnos —apuró, aún risueña, y se colocó de pie jalando de Yen para que la siguiera—. A la noche tendremos más tiempo.

—Si sabes que lo hacen a propósito ¿No?

—Sí, pero ya me acostumbré.

—Pues yo no.

Él no rio junto con ella, sin embargo, cuando llegaron hacia la sala no pasó desapercibido para Tigresa la forma en que su mano le acarició la cintura delante de los demás. Un gesto, sin dudas, posesivo. Realmente no le molestó, especialmente porque Zhao en ningún momento le quitó la mirada de encima.


End file.
